Before Ferryport Landing
by elligoat
Summary: You know the story of the everafters, and of Ferryport landing, but what about a more normal life. The life of a ten year old Sabrina, and a six year old Daphne. Follow them through their life. Their life 'Before Ferryport Landing' .
1. Truth or Dare

**Okay, so this story is pre-written, so hopefully I'll be able to update every month. Nah, JK, I'll prolly update every second day. I think... This story is about Sabrina and Daphne's life before they got to Ferryport Landing. So hopefully it'll be good, and hopefully it'll be popular. I hope.. Unlike my other 5 stories... uh huh... Well, please read and review my other stories, specially Nothing, coz it's my favorite so far. Apart from this one, which I plan to do a trilogy. This one 'Before Ferryport Landing'. The second 'Through the Madness'. The last 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder'. Can't tell you what they'll be about, cause I'm gunna make you wait. You can prolly guess them. Haha, if you guess the second _and _the third, you get a bonus chappie from 'Through the Madness'.  
**

**In this story, Sabrina- 10, Daphne- 6. Wow, Daphne was 6 when her parents disappeared... i think...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Sisters Grimm, or any other things that I don't mention. I do own Sally, Tasmin, James, Deon, Cameron, Chase, Sydney, Cherry, Melanie, Haley, Caitlin. And the teachers that I will mention in later chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Before Ferryport Landing**

**Chapter #1-------**

TasminPOV

Tasmin Brooklyn thought for a bit. If she chose Dare, she'd be kissing the next boy she saw, and if she picked truth, she would be blushing redder than a tomato before she even answered. So she chose the one she could trust her friends with most. Well, at least because they were at Sally's house and not school.

"I pick.... Truth", Tasmin answered, purposely dragging out the decision, to draw suspense. She immediately flinched when when she saw her bouncing friend, Sally Hopkins', face take on an evil, and almost maniacal, grin.

Tasmin, Sally and Sabrina Grimm had been best friends since grade 2, when Tasmin had broken her glasses, and Sabrina had stood up for her when Caitlin had told Tasmin to get "beautified". Sabrina, being the person she was, had punched Caitlin in the face, leaving a permanently broken nose, and 3 toothy gaps. Sally's dad had fixed the glasses, free of charge.

So, Tasmin figured, they would be friends forever, and ever, and ever.

Sally had always been the excited, over-enthusiastic one. She was blond, short, and could make a mirror melt, with the way she smiled. All in all, Sally was pretty! Sally was driven on sugar, waking up to pancakes every day, with a thick layer of icing sugar, to keep her awake. Surprisingly, she was still thin, as a result of her training in long-jump and high-jump. She was in a state league, And hoped to go to the Olympics one day. Sally had been born in Australia, but had moved to New York when her mother had been mugged by a gang, who were later caught, but had threatened to find her. So, now, they had every window and door barred, and the goat/cat flap pad locked. Yes. Sally had a goat. A pygmy goat named Socks.

Sabrina was the dominant one, stronger than most of the boys in the school. She prided herself on winning those arm wrestles, along with the school discus, shot-put, and bloody fights that she and Caitlin would get into. Sabrina and Caitlin had been at feud since the glasses incident. There was one fight where Sabrina had threatened to throw Caitlin off the balcony, resulting in a black eye and a broken arm. Not for Sabrina, of course. Sabrina had golden blond hair, and was on the taller side, with thick arms and brood shoulders. Sabrina, like Sally, was also good-looking, though she liked to deny it.

Tasmin, well, she didn't think she was as great as her two best friends. While they were the most popular in their year, they treated Tasmin as an equal. Thats what Tasmin liked about them. Tasmin had had brown hair and braces. She had reading glasses, but often kept them on, afraid that others would see her face clearer. She had looked at herself for hours on end, trying to figure out why she couldn't be as pretty as all he other girls. Many times she had considered make-up, but figured that she would grow to be just as pretty as the others. As far as she could see, she hadn't. Tasmin was shy, and was very modest. False modesty, in fact, but every word she spoke, she believed, and every taunt or tease she had received from Caitlin had sunk in. But Tasmin was happy she could run faster than anyone in her year. Her best friends were gifted with athletic talents, and Tasmin was much the same. She would win the running events. All of them. She had once been given the decision to represent America in a junior competition, similar to the Olympics, but it was a lesser event, because she was only 10. She said no, but promised herself that she would say yes, once she had the confidence. But at the moment, she wasn't ready.

Tasmin was pulled out of her thoughts by a rambling shriek.

"What?" Sabrina laughed, staring at Sally in disbelief. Tasmin figured that the question had been asked. Well, as close to asking as screeching could get. It was hardly screeching, if that!

"I said, Are you crushing on Deon???" Sally answered, exasperated.

Tasmin had guessed right. She could feel the color rise to her cheeks.

"Erm...." Tasmin felt like she was 2 feet tall now, "I kinda do... I guess...". Oh great. Now they'd be reminding her of the fact that she had fallen for the school hot-shot for the rest of her life. It'd probably be written on her grave stone.

"I KNEW IT!!!!" Shouted Sally, shaking her hands in a frantic way while jumping up and down.

Sabrina mumbled something incoherently and handed Sally ten bucks. She crossed her arms in a huff, "Next one".

"Okay, Sabrina, Truth or Dare?" Tasmin said, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Sabrina's eye-brows furrowed even further over her deep blue eyes. She huffed again, "I pick Dare". The girls gasped simultaneously. Tasmin knew that Sabrina was'nt exactly a straight A student, but she couldn't be this dumb!?

Suddenly, a thought made Tasmin's heart skip a beat. "I dare you", Tasmin began, grinning from ear to ear "to lick Sally's cat's butt".

Sabrina's eyes grew wider, and Tasmin could've sworn that her pupils decreased in size aswell. All 3 girls new that Sally's cat was big. Actually, bigger than big. Words could not describe how fat Sally's cat was, actually. But worse than his... well, size, was his poop problem. Every time he went to squat, people would all step back a little, and sometimes leave the room, before Sally's cat, Harry, would produce a horrible batch of sickly brown and green slop. And the stench was just as unbearable. Harry's butt was probably the most disgusting place you could lick.

"No. Way." Sabrina scowled, looking at Tasmin with a murderous look painted across her face.

As if on cue, Sally's cat walked in. He looked at the 3 girls before letting out a horrible lawn-mower-cross-cat-ish sound. That was another thing about Harry. His meows were, well, not normal.

Tasmin pointed at the cat. "Yes way!".

Sabrina stood up and approached the orange cat. She picked him up, butt to face. Her face screwed up and she stuck out her tongue, before bringing the cat towards her face. Then Sabrina did it. It was quite amazing, actually. Tasmin wouldn't of done it. Sally wouldn't of done it. Not even Cameron would've done it, and he was a complete idiot. So, what Sabrina did next was only expected.

Sabrina groaned, before dropping Harry. Then, well, she lost her lunch. Chunks of food flew across the room, staining the carpet and spreading itself across the walls.

"EEEWWWWW!!!" Sally laughed. She probably shouldn't have.

Hearing the giggles, Sabrina looked across the room, her mouth covered in sick. "I hate this game, lets play something else. It involves sticking a certain _someone's_ face in the mess that paints the walls!"

Sally smirked "You'll never catch me!!" she let out a crazed laugh before jumping up and racing out the door, through the hall, down the stairs, across the living room and smacking into a boy of her own age. They tumbled down to the ground and looked up at each other. It was James. Behind him was Deon, Chase and Cameron, cracking up with laughter.

"Mate!!" Deon laughed, leaning on Chase, "Your crazy, aren't you?"

Sally glared at him, and looked at the hand offered down at her. It was James'. He pulled her up, and they stared at each other for a while before Tasmin took the opportunity to break the awkward silence.

"I didn't know you guys were coming" Tasmin exclaimed smiling at the 4 boys.

"We decided to suprise you, Tasmin! How could I miss my favorite girl's tenth birthday?" Deon teased.

Tasmin blushed again, before looking up at Deon and smiling sheepishly.

_Gosh_, Tasmin thought. _I have got to get my head out of the clouds! _

Deon was a tall, good-looking boy, with black hair. He was the school 'crush boy'. Everyone liked him. Well, most people. He enjoyed food, footy, and baseball. Tasmin shamefully knew all this. But, she was a suck-up. A big one. REALLY big one. Specially to the school popular.

Chase was different. He was sweet, kind, and had soft brown eyes. He was a bit taller than average, and had blonde hair. He was more of a field sports person. He was a little muscled, and had a slight tan. He was just as handsome as Deon and was, and Sabrina had an obvious liking to him. And, vice versa. But Sabrina didn't know that. And Chase didn't know about Sabrina. but to everyone else, it was easier to spot than... King Kong!!

Next was James. He was tall, had brown shaggy hair, icy blue eyes with streaks of Grey, and he loved to read. He was the smartest of the 4, yet the most versatile with sports. He was quite good, actually. He played soccer, football, baseball, basketball (with the help of his height), archery and fencing. He was also good at running. He was the one Sally clearly preferred. She preferred him more than every boy, in fact!

Cameron was short. He had short brown hair and Grey eyes. He, unlike his friends, was not as good at sport. He was good at acting though. Quite good, actually. Cameron was not as bright either. But, he was pretty, like the other boys. Cameron was a bit creepy, to Tasmin, but was funny, sometimes. Sometimes.

"So, what were you guys doing" asked Chase, clearly wondering what had caused the collision between Sally and James.

Sabrina glared at Tasmin, who smiled nervously "Don't worry", Sabrina frowned "We were just finishing".

Tasmin and Sally burst out into laughter, before they began to run again, out the door and down the street towards the park, while their angry friend followed.

"Sabrina is gunna make us help her hide the bodies, isn't she?" Cameron grimaced, before following the boys out the door to watch the three girls' shapes run off into the distance.


	2. Walking the Goat

**Okey Dokey. Thankyou to all 6 of my reviewers. Technically 7, coz of PB melly. PB, your review was extremely nice, so thanx. Makes me feel happy.**

**Umm, I won't be updating every 2nd day now, just once a week. And I won't be updating for a while coz I'm on an Xmas holiday, and I had to make this quick. I'll try and update when I can. Well, here's chapter 2. **

**I do not own the sisters grimm. **

* * *

**Before Ferryport Landing**

**Chapter #2------**

Sally POV

_She looked across the room, towards James, who was looking back. He stared and stared and stared, while Sally stared back. Finally both of the lovers couldn't take it any more, and they ran towards each other, arms spread and their love beaming like the sun. _

_James took Sally in and whispered into her ear "Sally. I've been meaning to tell you..... BBRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG!!!!!!!!" _

_Sally jumped back "What?" she asked in disbelief._

_"BBRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said again, eyes wide and body shaking._

_--------------  
_

Sally's eyes opened and she sat up. Her alarm was ringing. Sally groaned before she slapped herself and fell back down on her bed. She rolled over towards her shelf- above her head on her left-side-wall- and turned the alarm off, thoroughly pissed.

She looked down towards her sleeping friends and smiled.

Sabrina was snoring loudly, while Tasmin was muttering "the wolves" over and over again and smiling into her pillow. Tasmin was on the bottom of the bunk bed, and Sabrina was on a blow-up mattress, beside Tasmin, on the floor.

Suddenly, Sally's eyes gave their signature glint of evil, usually meaning she had an idea that was gonna get her killed. Well, murdered.

She looked down at Sabrina's sleeping body and figured out where she would aim to land, without squishing anyone, and where Sabrina would get more launch power. She figured that the closer she landed to the bed, the more likely Sabrina would bounce back at either Sally or Tasmin. So she decided that she would jump on the far side of the mattress and duck down, hopefully just in time for Sabrina to fly over her head. And afterwards, Sally would run like hell.

So, she had a plan.

She bent her knees a little, before she took the big leap. The leap over her snoring friend. The leap onto the far side of her home-made trampoline that would make one happy Sally, and one angry Sabrina.

It was kinda like the world had slowed down, while her feet were about to touch down on the target point.

Sally's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. _Of course I won't be able to duck down in time!? How could of I of been so big-headed? Even I'm not that coolio enough to do that!_

Sally's feet hit the target spot and Sabrina was lifted off the bed.

_Kinda like a teeter-totter_, Sally thought, _Hmm, I like those! With their up and their down and their- OOF!!_

Sabrina hit Sally with full force, and both girls collapsed to the ground.

As soon as Sabrina's eyes opened she saw her position, laying on Sally and Sally groaning painfully.

"OW!!!! Why did I do that?" Sally moaned, while Sabrina looked up at the top bunk then back at Sally.

"You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Sabrina spat.

_Wow, gosh, you don't have to be so aggressive! Hmm... she's been pretty cranky lately._

"What's happening?" Tasmin yawned, throwing Sally out of her thoughts.

"Well, I was just about to jump up from underneath cranky over here, then run for it before she tries to kill me!" Sally laughed, before pushing Sabrina off of her and scrambling over to the door.

Sabrina caught Sally's foot, and Sally fell to the ground. So, in a desperate attempt to save herself, Sally kicked Sabrina in the shoulder, got up, and ran out of the room. Sally ran down the stairs and past her bleating goat, Socks. She jumped up onto the dining room table, after grabbing two umbrellas from the wall near her door. Sabrina ran in. and looked up at Sally playfully.

"I," Sally began, throwing an umbrella to Sabrina, "Challenge you to a duel!"

Sabrina caught the umbrella easily and climbed up onto the large table with Sally, "I accept!" Sabrina smirked.

Tasmin walked in and her eyes widened to the size of saucepans. She walked backwards until her back hit the wall, "No, No, No! Not again?!"

Last time Sally and Sabrina had dueled, they had broken 5 umbrellas, 2 chairs, and a table. The light had fallen down, the banister had been chipped in several places, and Tasmin had broken an arm. That's what probably made Tasmin so scared of umbrellas.

But this time Sally would try not to throw any chairs. Well, none would be intentionally thrown at a living being.

Sabrina thrust forward, and Sally deflected it with a flick of her wrist "You have gotten better!" Sabrina commented.

"James taught me a few moves. So this time, I'll win even better!" Sally answered smugly, before swiping at Sabrina's feet. Sabrina jumped over the umbrella, just in time.

"Looks like I'm not the only jumper here!" Sabrina shouted, laughing at Sally's irritated expression.

Then the battle really began. Both girls were flicking their wrists frantically, there 'swords' a blur of red, white and green. There was the occasional jump or dodging motion, but the rest was pure concentration of footwork and manoeuvrability.

Sabrina brought the umbrella over the back over her head then swiped it back over, trying to hit Sally square on the noggin, but Sally dodged once more, and Sabrina hit the table instead.

This gave Sally enough time to push Sabrina off the table, jump down, and put the tip of her own umbrella to Sabrina's throat.

"Nice try!" Sally encouraged, "But if your opponent is in a good stable position, it'll cost you the game. Sally offered a hand down to Sabrina, smugly. Sabrina's eyes lit up and she pulled Sally over her head, kung-fu style.

"I learn that move from television!" Sabrina smirked. Sarina and Sally got up and looked at their mess. The wood on the table was splintered, and the light was broken. Sabrina's umbrella was stuck in the table, and Tasmin was crouching in the corner, face filled with horror.

"Sally, your mums gonna kill us." Tasmin whimpered, pouting.

------------

All three girls froze from their cleaning, when they heard the smash of a china coffee mug.

They slowly turned around, one by one, to see Sally's mum, gaping at them, her hand still in the position it had been before she had dropped her coffee.

"GIRLS!!" She yelled, looking from Sabrina to Sally with her hands on her hips, "This is the second time! Do you know how much insurance made us pay?"

Sally looked down at her feet, "Yes mum" she said shamefully.

Sally's mother massaged her temples, "Okay, Girls, while I clean this up, your going to have to walk socks. He's hasn't had actual green grass to eat for ages. And we need him out of the house anyway, the gardeners are coming to lay some fresh new grass!" Sally's mother exited over the 'fresh new grass' bit, then turned and walked up the stairs, probably to get some cleaning supplies.

Sally walked to the door and took down a yellow lead from the hat stand, "Here Socks!" she called, in a high voice, "Come on girl"

Socks walked into the room. She stopped, before bleating and trying top eat the carpet.

"Come on" All three girls said simultaneously, in the same cute tone that Sally had used.

Socks stayed still, looking at them tiredly.

Sally walked towards the goat, with her hands on her hips. She clipped the lead onto Socks' collar.

"Sally," Tasmin began, "This is going to be like always, isn't it?" looking at Sally worriedly.

"Don't worry," Sabrina began "I'll handle this" Sabrina walked over to where Sally was, and took the lead from her. Sabrina breathed in, before tugging on the lead as hard as she could. The goat didn't budge, but stood there, looking bored.

"How can this be possible??" Sabrina exclaimed, huffing, "She's half my size!"

Tasmin joined pulling, and soon Sally did too.

Socks reluctantly moved forward, and the girls breathed a sigh of relief, as they walked out the door, through the front yard, then down the street.

"Anyways," Sabrina began, "Sally likes James so I was thinking-"

"What?" Sally cried, pouting angrily.

"You think we didn't notice? You blush crimson every time he looks at you!" Tasmin said smiling lightly.

Sally pouted some more, "Well does he know?"

Sabrina snickered at Sally's expression "Of course not. Boys are like that. They notice nothing"

"So... do you reckon he notices me?"

"Hell yes! Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Yeah Sal!" Tasmin chimed in, "He stares, sometimes"

"He does?" Sally said, brightening up a bit.

"Eh, sometimes. But I think he might show the same affection that you show him. If you know what I mean. I think he likes you" Tasmin said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"No he doesn't!" Sally laughed, brushing off Tasmin's last comment.

"FALSE MODESTY!!!" Sabrina yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sally, while laughing.

The girls turned a corner, where there was a road with more trees. The road was short, and at the end there were two large, metal gates. A sign nearby read 'Herrington Park'.

"It is not!" Sally protested, laughing briefly.

"Sally, consider this. If you two were to figure out your feelings for each other, then what would happen, huh? You would get together, even though in my opinion, people our age shouldn't have boyfriends or girlfriends yet. But the point is, if it doesn't work out, you can go back to being friends. And if it does work out, then you will be happy for the rest of your life" Yep. Tasmin was the smartest. And the one with the most logic.

They pushed open the gates, and walked towards the dog zone, where they would be able to take Socks off leash.

"I d'know. I mean, what if he doesn't like me-" Sally retaliated, but was cut off by a slick voice, that had suddenly appeared in the conversation.

"Who are _we _talking about? A secret crush?" Caitlin Demmsi mocked. Caitlin was a short girl with a circle shaped face. Sabrina often would describe it to widen into an oval, whenever she smiled. She had black hair, pushed back by a brown headband. Her crooked nose was broken, and she was missing a few teeth. Caitlin was large-ish, and had heavy eyes. She held a leash in one hand, tied to a Doberman.

"Get lost, Demmsi" Sabrina growled, standing between her and Tasmin, hands curled into fists.

"Oh! Why so angry? I'm just asking" Caitlin said sweetly, batting her eyelids mockingly.

"Demmsi, we all know your full intention"

"And who are you to say you know my thoughts and wants?"

"The smarter one"

"You sure?"

"I'm more than sure. I'm positive"

By now both girls were staring each other in the eyes, standing just inches away, intimidatingly.

Caitlin was the first to attack, punching Sabrina in the gut. Sabrina doubled over in pain, before retaliating with a kick in the face. Caitlin fell to the ground, her mouth bleeding, and her tooth lying beside her. She growled deeply, wiping the blood off her face.

"You'll pay for this, Grimm!" She threatened, picking up the lead. Her dog barked at them and snarled, showing a row of horrid black teeth, "That thing is gonna pay" Caitlin spat, pointing at Socks. She bent down and threatened to take the lead off, unclipping it half-way, "Garry, here, will rip that excuse for a pet to shreds", she smirked, "I just have to say the word".

"Go back to your hole, Demmsi" Sally snarled, picking up her goat protectively.

Caitlin smirked again, before dragging her monstrous dog from staring hungrily at Socks.

"UGH!" Sabrina fumed, throwing her hands up onto her head, where she let the drag down her cheeks as she looked upwards in anguish, "I hate her!"

"You shouldn't react like that" Tasmin said, laying a calming hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"She deserves everything I give her!"

"Both me and you know that nobody deserves that kind of beating. And anyway, your going to get in even more trouble if she has broken her jaw"

"Seriously! You'd think that she'd stop, I mean, having no friends, being really stupid, having an idiot personality, and being the ugliest person I know, and will ever know" Sabrina was overemphasizing her point. Caitlin was not that ugly, considering that she had a circular face, 3 missing teeth, and a crooked nose. But that didn't mean that she _wasn't _ugly.

Tasmin shifted uncomfortably. Sally knew that Tasmin had always been sensitive about looks, and her own face, "Y-you shouldn't judge people by their face", Tasmin brushed a stray hair out of her face, and re-adjusted her glasses.

Sabrina cringed, most likely realising her mistake, "Tasmin... I'm sorry, I was just angry, and I didn't mean- I wouldn't" Sabrina trailed off.

There was a dead silence between the three, before Sally decided it was her turn to interrupt the conversation.

"We should keep going. We've hardly walked Socks yet, and she really enjoys running from the sheep dogs" Sally laughed nervously, trying for a laugh at her brief joke.

There was nothing, except for a grunt from her two friends, probably meaning okay.

Tasmin was the first to move followed by Sally, then Sabrina.

"So..." Sally said, breaking another awkward silence, "Sabrina likes Chase"

A small smile crept up Sabrina's face, along with a slight blush, "What?" she cried, "No I don't!"

Sally nodded slowly, but sarcastically smiled, meaning to tell her that we'd uncovered her secret.

Tasmin soon joined in, "It's okay. We won't tell anyone" She chuckled, punching Sabrina on the shoulder lightly.

"But how did you know?" Sabrina asked, pouting.

"Oh, we know _everything_. Except for Sally. She's not too bright," Tasmin laughed, glancing at Sally.

"Shut up!" Sally said, chuckling.

They approached a small bridge, crossing a small canal. The floor of the bridge was wooden, while the rest was made of metal, painted silver, and patterned into a 2D flower garden. This was why Sally love the park.

They crossed the bridge, where the off leesh zone was. They opened a small gate that kept dogs from running out, and walked towards a small park bench, carefully avoiding the droppings. Sally liked to call them 'land mines'.

The girls sat down, and Sally let Socks off her lead. The small goat bounded away from the group, so they were left in silence.

"Anyways, I don't like Chase," Sabrina took on a more serious look.

"Yep. Suuuure," Sally said sarcastically.

"But I don't!"

"And I'm agreeing with you!!" Sally coughed out a small 'not'.

"Sally, stop being an idiot!" Tasmin scorned, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, idiot!" Sabrina grinned smugly.

Tasmin gave Sabrina eye roll, "And what I was soon after going to say; Sabrina, don't lie!" That shut Sabrina up, and her forehead creased in frustration.

A small, white dog trotted over to the three. It was extremely fluffy, so that they couldn't see it's face. It's tail curled a little over it's back.

"AWW!!" The three girls chorused.

Sally bent leaned down to pat it, first stroking it's head, down to it's lower back.

Suddenly, the dog looked up at them. It was most certainly not cute. It's nose was scrunched like a pug, only it's nostrils were gaping open, and mucus was dripping out, and into it's mouth. The dog had a large mouth, the lower lip sagging. The mouth was dripping too, with a long salivary shoelace.

"EWWW!!!" Sally screamed, pulling away. She jumped onto the bench, clinging to Sabrina.

The dog's panting increased, and began to sound as if the dog had swallowed a lawnmower. Then it jumped onto the seat. This only made Sally squeal more, and Sabrina to start bursting out with laughter at the pathetic dog that stood there before them, gasping desperately for air.

"Can we go home?" whimpered Sally, still clutching onto Sabrina fiercely.

"Yeah. Our parents should be there right now," Tasmin sighed, frowning out the side of her mouth.

Sabrina finished her burst of laughter, and shoved Sally off of her. Sabrina stood up, and brushed herself off.

Sally sat on the table for a while, before gathering the courage to get down and follow her friends who had already began walking out of the park.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I except flames as well, Umm, if you see any mistakes, tell me, and I'll try and fix them. Well, merry christmas, and have a happy new year!!!!!**

**~Elligoat  
xoxo **


	3. Diaries Discoveries and PinkPonyParties

**Okey Dokey, sorry for the late update. But, it is all due to my being somewhere where I cannot access a computer very often. Anyways, IT'S 2010!!!! OH MY!!!!! I hope everybody who reads this and reviews this has a really gravy 2010! Well, I got 5 reviews. Oh well, at least some people reviewed. And they were all so nice!!! So thank you people who reviewed my story.**

**And another thing, all three grils are different parts of me. Tasmin, because I'm actually really shy, and I don't think I'm very... stunning in the face. Sally, because sometimes I'm just this crazy, excited, happy, immature person. Sabrina, because my anger is actually over heating, and I'm mature at times. And James is based on one of my guy friends. A bit different though. Chase, because of what I have planned for 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder'. Deon, because of what some people put Puck as sometimes. And Cameron, because of this creepy guy at my school, who's awesome at times, then a total.... creep. And Caitlin, is exactly the same as someone I know, and I have based everything you see in Caitlin there, as the girl I know. Apart from the big and ugly dog. Gosh, that was long.  
**

**As always, I remind you to read Curlscat's story 'How we Got Here'. It's exceptionally good, and although we're basically doing the same story, she has let me continue. Which is really awesome of her. So read her story. She is a very good friend of mine.**

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm, and if I did, it wouldn't even be published. I do own, however Sally, Sally's mother, Socks (Sally's goat), Harry (Sally's cat), Tasmin, Tasmin's dad, Deon, Chase, James, Cameron, Caitlin, Haley, Sydney, Melanie and Cherry. I think that's all.**

* * *

**Before Ferryport Landing**

**Chapter #3--------****  
**

Sabrina's dad had already arrived, and was sipping coffee with Tasmin's dad and Sally's mum. Sure, the park had been fun, but hours just always seemed to slip away when Sabrina was with her friends. She had the best times with them.

"Sally", Sally's mother exclaimed as we walked into Sally's house, "Your finally home!" She jogged (well, as best as she could, seeing she had high heels on) over to Sally, with her arms held open, bangles clinking together,"I missed you so much!", she said, kissing Sally's forehead.

Sally definitely got her enthusiasm from her mother. Her mother was an older version of Sally. She usually wore flowery summer dresses, with 10 bangles on each arms, and yellow shoes. She had her mouse brown hair tied back into a bun, and two chop-sticks sticking out astray. She had a mousie face, and a sweet smile.

These were many of features displayed in Sally, apart from the strange dressing style.

Sabrina's father, Henry Grimm, stood up and casually strolled towards the three girls.

Henry was tall, and had blond hair with blue eyes. He was a warm and humorous man. People would often say that Sabrina was exactly like him.

"Sabrina, girls," Henry acknowledged, "I think we'll be heading off early. Daphne needs to be driven to a friends house, and she's waiting in the car," Henry put a loving arm around his daughter, and lead her out the door, waving goodbye to the others with Sabrina.

Henry closed the door behind them, and Sabrina looked towards their car. A grumpy 6 year old sat in the back seat, pouting angrily. Sabrina had carefully avoided this glare as she had walked through the front door of Sally's house.

Sabrina's Father unlocked the car, and opened the car, only to be bombarded by angry squeals from Daphne.

"I'm late dad!!! Why did you have to spend soooo much time in there!!!" She pouted. Then she turned to Sabrina, "Why did you have to spend so much time at wherever you were?" The sight of little Daphne, sitting there with her arms crossed and her lower lip pushed out. She was rarely grumpy at anyone, but this was her best friend, Haley's pony party. Haley's parents were quite rich, so they'd hired 5 Shetland ponies for all 5 girls going to the party. So, as you could see, no 6 year old, not even Daphne, would ever want to be late.

"I'm sorry Daph," Henry laughed, as he starting up the car.

The drive was not long, and the constant chatter of Daphne Grimm indicated that she was more than happy that she'd be riding a said 'Pink Pony named Pegasus'. Daphne insisted that it was born Pink, even after Sabrina had told her over and over that horses weren't born with interesting colors, but after some time, Sabrina just stared out the window, nodding whenever her name was mentioned.

They arrived at a large white house, with three floors all with balconies. There was a shiny car out the front, and a fountain. They walked up the path and knocked on the stain glass door. Through the glass, they saw 4 heads pop out from behind a wall.

Sydney, Cherry, Melanie and Haley beamed, and ran to the door. The 4- and Daphne- all squealed in delight. They were all like Daphne. Excited, Cheerful, and Annoying. Annoying psychotic little chipmunks.

"Daphne, you're here!" yelled Haley. More squeals followed.

_Yep,_ thought Sabrina, _definitely chipmunks._

As soon as the squealing calmed, Daphne handed Haley a big pink box. Haley ripped open the box and took out a stuffed Pink cat. Daphne squeezed it's paw,and it meowed. Another chorus of squeals.

The group ran inside, slamming the door behind them.

"I swear, that glass will break from those squeals one day," frowned Sabrina, "And I doubt those horses will come out alive."

Henry smiled at his daughter, and put an arm around her as they walked back to the car.

------------

Sabrina smiled as she opened her apartment door to the smell of Spaghetti Bolognese. Or as her father happily called it 'Spag Bog'.

"Smells good," commented Sabrina giving her mother, Veronica Grimm, a hug from behind.

Veronica was a tall, good looking women with black hair and high cheek bones. She had soft green eyes, and a warm smile. She was kindly, and would often stop to give the poor money. She'd wish them a happy Christmas, even if it were June, and make a note to pray for them before she went to bed. Veronica was a Christian, while Henry believed not.

Sabrina then went to her bedroom, which she shared with Daphne. Sabrina walked to a desk nearby and sat down with the family laptop. She turned it on and sat back, waiting for it to load.

"What shall I do now," whispered Sabrina, in a comical British accent. Her eyes lit up, "Email."

She clicked on the link and watched the new Emails roll in. One caught her eye, in particular. It was written in bold, red letters saying '_Veronica- very confidential'_.

Now, Sabrina wasn't usually of the nosy kind, but this one used a big word- _'confidential'_.

Sabrina took out her dictionary and looked up the word. It read '_bearing the classification confidential, usually being above restricted and below secret'._

Sabrina puzzled over this definition, "_How the hell can you be above restricted?"_

"Meh," Sabrina said shrugging her shoulders, and she opened the Email.

_'Dear Veronica_

_It has come across my mind, a spectacular amount of times, and I think it needs to be addressed.  
Faerie needs a new way of living. They fight and squabble and are living off table scraps. I, having  
half the mind you have cannot think of a solution. I know it is none of your business, but I ask of  
what others fear to. I ask of Help and assistance. The everafters of New York are in crisis. This is  
all I ask of. Help._

_With many thanks  
-Oz'_

Sabrina closed it, and bit her lip. She made it so that the Email was unread, then quickly opened one of her own Emails, to keep her from thinking of this secret Email.

There was one from the New York Times, advertising a young writers club. Probably sent to every Email they could get hold of, even though it read 'You have been selected'. _Psh, Unlikely._

There was another from New York sports league, congratulating Sabrina on her Nationals exception. Sabrina would be going in three weeks, competing in Discus. She'd thrown an impressive 28 meters in State league, giving her first place, and a trip to San Francisco, Where she'd compete against all 51 states of America. At least, she thought there were 51...

"Dinners ready!" Yelled Veronica from the kitchen.

The memories of the Email flooded back to Sabrina as she walked into the kitchen. Voices swimming in her mind, '_everafters' _they whispered, _'Faerie'._

Sabrina sat down at the small table, a steaming 'Spag Bog' sitting in front of her. She looked up at her mother, uncomfortably. Henry hadn't came to the table yet.

"Mum, what's an everafter?" Sabrina asked.

Veronica's eyes widened for a split second. She smiled, "It's just what we call ourselves at the office. 'Cause we help people. Help them live happily everafter in their... new home. Why do you ask?"

Sabrina thought for a second, "Oh nothing. I just came across the word some time, and it's been... playing in my head for some time"

Veronica frowned as a silence grew between them.

"Sabrina?"

"Yef," muffled Sabrina, spaghetti hanging from her mouth.

"Don't tell your father about this," Veronica said staring dead into Sabrina's eyes.

Sabrina nodded, slurping up the spaghetti. She knew that her mother wasn't telling her the truth.

Henry walked in, "Sorry I'm late. Just had to handle a few phone calls," He smiled warmly.

Sabrina sat on her chair, knowing that her mother wasn't telling her everything. She quickly ate the rest of her dinner, then ran to her room again.

Sabrina had something that she had been meaning to do. At Sally's house, she'd seen a diary type thing, sitting on Sally's desk. While Sally had gone to the toilet, Sabrina had snatched the diary, and put it into her bag, meaning to take it back, or have some fun with Sally. Sabrina knew this was a mean thing to do, but considering the accusations that Sally and Tasmin had played on, it was only fare.

She opened the book, and read intently.

_'Dear Diary_

_As I know that many people take cheap jokes on reading people's dairy, I have decided I will only write insults in here._

_Sabrina (Because you are most likely to take it): You have thick shoulders and hairy legs. You have a problem with anger, and you're blond. Very, very blond._

_Caitlin: You are the ugliest person I know, and probably a descendant from Peter Pettigrew from Harry Potter. I mean, really. You look exactly like him, only larger, and more evil. Your belly button shows every time you lift your arms up, and you really should be wearing a Momo, which is what fat people wear when they're too fat to wear anything. You say that Tasmin is ugly, but to that I say "You are looking in a mirror. A mirror that makes you look 100 x prettier. So you, my enemy, I ask you this- Why are you such a selfish little word that rhymes with Witch? Why? _

_Tasmin: Take off your glasses for once. I mean, seriously, you don't even need them!!!_

_Chase: Man up and stop being such a sweet little ladies man! Play some real sport! I mean, Who the hell does javelin for fun?_

_Deon: Stop being such a two timer! I mean, 10 is not the age where you're supposed to get a girlfriend! Specially if she's 2 years older than you! Golly gosh man! Golly Gosh!!!_

_Cameron: You are the creepiest person I know! Why are you always saying things like 'how bout a kiss, hey?' in the middle of class. Specially if your only joking!!! _

_James: Why are you soo... nerdy! I mean, you're too smart! Why are you so smart??? Why can't I be so smart? Why?? WHY???_

_Mom: Ugh, just, stop reading my diary!  
_

_Umm, if I've missed you out, just give me a note, and I'll fill you in! Bye smart ass!!!'_

Sabrina frowned unsatisfied. "This is supposed to be a diary!" she mumbled, under her breath, pouting as if she had been hardly done by.

Once again, Sally had outwitted Sabrina. Although, it was pretty funny. All these insults.

"I do not have an anger problem!" Sabrina frowned.

Then Sabrina had another idea. She turned to the very last page of the book. It read _'Nice try Sabrina'._

"Damn it," Sabrina whispered. She threw the book aside, "Well that sucked" But she couldn't help but smile. After all, Sabrina had the best friends in the whole wide world.

Sabrina thought that she would be with her friends forever. But she knew nothing of the life ahead of her, or that in as little as 3 weeks, her whole life would change. Drastically.

* * *

**WOW. That wasn't my best chapter, I must admit, but it was fun to write. Thank you all my reviewers, HappyDaysAreCool, QueenoftheCatz, Lara D, Curlscat, DarrenShanIsMine, rose angel 428****, puckabrina101**** ... Hmm, it's kinda sad that I only got 7 reviews. Oh well, I hope I get more next time!!!**

**One more thing, I have a comp about which story was the best of 2009. So if you could go onto that and nominate people, it would be great!!!! Happy reading!!!  
**

**~Elligoat  
xoxo**


	4. How to play Dodgeball with a Maniac

**Okay, first things first. I'm sorry for updating three days late, but I lost track of time, and I needed a reply from someone before I could write this. They haven't replied yet, so I decided to write this anyways. Umm... watermelonandpeanutbutter were my 300'th reviewer, so they got a prize. Their prize was a character in this story. So, I needed details of their character so I could include them in this chapter. I'll put them in next chapter id they tell me the details by then. Anyways, this one will be written differently. Because it's in Deon's POV. Umm, whenever you see italics with these "_......"_ around them somewhere it means that it's what Deon's thinking. So yeah. Thankyou my reviewers, you've all been so nice! **

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.  
**

* * *

**Before Ferryport Landing**

**Chapter 4---------**

Deon POV

Deon walked through the school gates. It was 10 past 9, and he was late for school. Again.

He kind of got to school late on purpose. It gave him this cutting edge that girls loved. Deon was practically modelled to be a girl magnet.

Such reasons for this 'magnetism' were- He had green eyes. Emerald green. He was tall. He had shaggy black hair that hung over his eyes, making him look mysterious. And, his favorite, He was English. He had an English accent, and after a few years in New York, he'd soon learnt that the girls there just fell in love with him, because of this said accent. Deon knew that he was a chick magnet, and often used this to his advantage.

His father had told him a few months ago that girls liked it when they actually _knew_ the guy they fancied. This was a "_necessary_" topic in the talk he was given. A talk about what happens when you grow up... and- uh... what-not.

So Deon, as I was saying before, liked to flirt with girls. Even if he didn't like them. That way, he knew each girl like the back of his hands, and could pick and chose quite easily.

Now, this may sound pretty bad to you, but he was actually a nice guy. He didn't actually fancy anyone. He was waiting for a nice girl. A smart one, who didn't just like him for his looks. A girl that liked him for him. _"Yeah. I'm so mature. Heh heh. Girls like that too"._

So, you're probably wondering why some naive 10 year old is looking for a girlfriend. Well, it was simple. Deon was very extremely and utterly proud. Proud of what? Well, in other terms, he was full of himself.

Anyway, Deon walked into the classroom his bag hanging lazily over his shoulder. He looked into the classroom, as everyone turned around. Once they had acknowledged the arrival, they turned back to their books.

"Ugh," Deon muttered. Another reason why he was late for school. Every morning, they had to read for 15 minutes. Reading was not Deon's forte.

Deon walked over to James and sat next to him and Sabrina. They were in a class together, while the others were divided into their separate classes as well.

"Late again," James stated, still looking down at his book.

"What do you expect?" Sabrina asked, whispering sarcastically.

"I expect him to be late," James said again, as he turned another page of his book. Deon leaned over on his chair, reading whatever dribble James was so interested in.

It read _'What thou seest when thou dost wake'_.

Completely and utterly confused, Deon asked a simple question. "What the bloody hell are you reading? And what language is it in?" Deon frowned impatiently.

James looked up at Deon's confused expression and laughed, "It's called _"A Midsummer Nights Dream"_. By Shakespeare," James laughed

Deon held his confused expression, and Sabrina laughed too.

"It's a book," James said simply, as though he were speaking to an infant. "It's written in English. You know. Our language."

Deon narrowed his eyes, "I know what a book is. And I know what English is. In fact, I come from the very place the language was invented! I think I know what English is, and that is certainly not English," Deon looked at the book disapprovingly.

James just laughed and shook his head. Their teacher, Mrs Temple settled a harsh eye on the three, then picked up her pointing stick and slammed it into a note on the the black board, _'Silent Reading'_. A fire burned in the teacher's eyes as the glared at the children.

"Please don't talk," Mrs Temple said sweetly, and lay down her weapon- sorry uh, pointing stick.

Mrs Temple was a nice women, but had short temper. She showed her anger through her actions, but always spoke in a calm voice. It's what made her scary.

"All righty kids, times up," Mrs Temple said, as her buzzer went off. The kids put their books away, then turned back to the teacher. She had, in a matter of seconds, dragged a bag of dodge-balls into the classroom. "Today, we've challenged 4F to a game of dodge-ball." There was an array of silent cheers, and a few people began to talk.

This got on the teachers nerves. She threw a dodge-ball to the far wall, and easily caught it, as it came zooming back at her. Any other person would have died. But that was Mrs Temple for you.

She quickly got the class into 2 lines then they walked down to the tennis court. Although the lines didn't last long, considering that half the girls had all crowded around Deon. _Yeah_. Deon was living the life. Most of the girls were giggling and twirling their hair. All Deon was doing was walking. It was almost as if they came, just so they could watch him walk. _I have these girls wrapped around my finger_

But Deon quickly grew tired of it. Specially since his 2 friends, Sabrina and James, were standing a couple metres in front, laughing at the pained expression on Deon's face as all these girls talked about random things, that nobody would ever care about. Deon wasn't even sure if they were even interested in the things that were coming out of their mouth. Time to work his way out of this.

"Ladies, as much of a pleasure this has been, I have friends. And a life, believe it or not. So, I'll talk to you later. Maybe never." Deon quickly left the disappointed girls, leaving as little time as he could for them to protest. As soon as he reached his friends they'd began trying to stifle their laughter. But it was to no prevail because they both started up again, even louder this time.

Deon stood there frowning, "It's not like I want that many girls around me. They just come. I mean 6 or 7 is fine with me. I just don't like 20 chicks all clinging onto me, and talking about how when they're 13 they'll be able to get boyfriends and what-not. I'm like '_I don't care'. _But they won't listen! I mean, the attention is great, but I would rather be with my friends than with a million bajillion girls who are screaming my name," Deon finished, quite out of breath from his little rant.

"Aw, how sweet," Sabrina teased.

"You know you'll always be my number one," James pouted and drew a love heart in the air. Sabrina and James both burst into laughter. _Yeah. My friends are great._

When the class reached the tennis court, 4F were already there. They had the advantage of crazy girl Sally, and Chase. But 4T had the advantage of Deon. The best sportsman in the world. The way he caught the ball, and threw it at 100 km. Oh, and James. Who was... kinda much better than- uh- Deon. James, having all his sporting talents and what-not, was good at every sport they played. Except swimming. Which they never did anyway.

"You know the rules," Came Mr Finch's voice, "If you get hit, you're out. If you're throw is caught on the full, you're out. If you catch a throw on the full, a team member who was out before comes back in. If you throw the ball, and it doesn't go over the net, you're out. Last team standing wins." Mr Finch grinned at them as they went to each of their sides. He blew his whistle and the game began.

Both teams roared as they ran to the net and picked up the balls. James was first, naturally, and threw a green ball. It bounced off his target, and onto another person. That was out. Yep. James was an advantage.

Sally, on the other team, was laughing madly, jumping to dodge, and throwing the balls at 4T. She grinned wildly, as she stalked her prey. Deon stood in front of the net, a ball in his hand, and Sally eyed him up and down, as if evaluating what he could and could not do. She suddenly threw her ball. _"This is the end", _Deon thought as the ball zoomed towards his head. But a hand darted in front of his face and caught the ball. It was James. Sally's mouth dropped. _"James. Has gotten. His one and ONLY true love. Out. For me."_

"What the hell?" Sally screamed, frowning, "You don't get you're friends out!" She yelled at James.

James smiled at her, "Sorry. But you tried to get my mate Deon out. Who is on my team." James said this all calmly, before a ball hit him in the side of the head. James looked towards the person who thrown the ball. It was Chase.

"Good shot," James laughed, and walked to the side lines, as did Sally.

There was still a game going on, but 4T was losing. _Time to get my game on. Heh heh._

Deon plucked a ball off the ground and ran up to the net as he threw it. It missed by quite a bit, but fortunately, Caitlin stepped in the way. It hit her head straight on, and Caitlin fell to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone turned their heads towards the figure, who was lying on the ground muttering.

"YAY!!!!!" Cheered Sally, before everyone in the tennis court joined in. Even Mrs Temple smiled, pulling her fist down in victory.

Deon smiled, and combed his hair back with his fingers, before it fell down where it had been before. He swished his head around, to get the hair out of his eyes. This made the girls smile even wider. _Victory, once again. _

After that little thing, the game re-started and a ball was thrown at Deon. He caught it and the kid who had been first in line for 4T ran in. There were 6 people left on 4T, while 4F had 15, including Sally, Chase and all the other sporty people like Darren and Frederick.

Soon, 4T had regained it's pride, the scores 8 to 10. A girl in 4T caught the ball, and James ran back in. Now the scores were 9 all. Sabrina threw a ball that narrowly missed it's target. Deon realised he had to do something. Get Chase out. You see, Chase was pretty good at dodgeball and what-not. And he was getting his opposition out like he was some giant awesome fully sick dude who never missed! Which he.. uh... was. Anyways, if he were to get out, 4T might have a chance of winning. Or maybe even of coming second!!! _"Oh, wait... that's not gunna work..."_

Deon ran to get a ball, an orange one. A hard one, "Yup," Deon whispered, "This ones it."

He felt the ball in his hands, slowly turning it round and round, eyeing Chase. Chase saw this look and smiled kindly. Deon launched his ball at Chase, and he dodged. Deon was scowling at Chase when a ball hit him square in the stomach.

Sally jumped in victory, "WOO HOO!!! One for the home team!" She continued her little dance before an "Oof," escaped her mouth. Now it was Sabrina's turn to celebrate, but only with a small smirk, as she _had _hit one of her best friends.

The game continued, balls flying, a few catches here and then. But soon it came down to one person on either side of the net. Sabrina playing for 4T, and Chase playing for 4F.

Deon knew what was going to happen. Chase was madly in love with Sabrina, so he'd be the chivalrous guy he is, and play bad on purpose. Then Sabrina, who was madly in love with Chase, would decide that _she _was too nervous to hit her only love. Well, not exactly love. More like she fancied him, and he fancied her.

The two on court eyed each other. Chase broke the gaze and looked down towards the ground, smiling warmly. But when he looked up three words came. Three words that were as unbelievable as... Caitlin and Sally, running off to get married in Los Vegas!

"Bring it on."

Sabrina smiled mischievously. She threw her ball at him, while jumping to dodge one that flew towards her feet. They both ran to get another ball, Sabrina grabbing two, while Chase stuck with one. Everyone knew that Chase's right arm was incredibly strong. Sabrina threw a ball, but Chase repelled it by bouncing it off his own dodge-ball. He threw this said Dodge-ball, and Sabrina ducked as it flew over her head. She threw the ball at Chase's feet. He jumped to dodge it, but that ball bounced off the ground, and hit him on his thigh.

Chase smiled at Sabrina, and she smirked back.

"4T wins!!!!" Cheered Mrs Temple. The kids in 4T surrounded Sabrina cheering for her and what-not. _"Hello? I'm the one who's supposed to get all the attention!!!"_

Luckily, the fuss over Sabrina was broken by the recess bell, and all the kids dashed out to morning brake.

They all sat under the COLA (covered outdoor learning area) and Deon's friends sat in a circle. Sally was ranting about how 2 of her best friends had gotten her out and how she would never trust them again, when Tasmin and Cameron joined the group.

"What's up?" Cameron asked.

"Eh, Sally's complaining about how she lost in dodge-ball," Deon explained.

Sally turned on him, "_I _lost dodge-ball? _I _LOST DODGE-BALL?! I DID NOT LOSE ANYTHING!!!! IF ANYONE LOST ANYTHING IT'S CHASE FOR GOING ALL MUSHY ON SABRINA IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GAME!!!" Half the people under the COLA had heard Sally, and were now whispering things to eachother .

Sabrina blushed bright red, "He did not get mushy! We were trying to get each other out! And now look what you've done! By now, everyone probably thinks that me and Chase are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Chase smiled warmly at her, "Eh, don't worry. If anything, it'll be that I like you. It was about _me _you know." Ugh. Chase always spoke in this soft, warm tone around people. Specially Sabrina. "_Yep. He likes her"_

"Well who one dodge-ball?" Tasmin asked. There was something about that girl. She was always so calm and what-not. It was somehow infuriating to Deon. Well... he didn't know what it was. Something strange. Meh, well, doesn't matter.

"We did," Deon answered simply, "By a lot." Yep that would get on some nerves.

"A lot?" Sally asked, "It was down to a one on one from each team!"

"So let me get this straight," Cameron began, "4F lost, because Chase recognised that Sabrina wouldn't be able to beat him, so he knelt down and asked her to hit him?" Oh no. He'd said something wrong there. Terribly, terribly wrong.

Sabrina laughed angry, "You think I need help winning?" Sabrina was now eyeing Cameron closely. But knowing Cameron, he'd chose the wrong words completely. Either that or say what he thinks.

"Well you're a girl! You were up against a boy! There is no other way!" Yep. Cameron had spoke his mind. And by now both Sabrina and Sally had stood up, balling their fists. Except Tasmin of course. She was biting her lip, probably getting ready to jump up and tackle her two friends to the ground before they skinned Cameron to the bone.

"And what exactly makes a girl have a disadvantage around boys?" Sabrina asked, laughing annoyedly.

"Well, guys were designed to do all the fighting an hunting. All girls are made to do is stay at home and do the house work." Yep. They were going to kill him."_Oh my"_

"OH, THAT'S IT!" Sally exploded, "YOU THINK THAT GIRLS ARE LESSER THAN BOYS? WELL WHY DON'T YOU STAND AND AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHO WILL NEED HELP! HOW I HAVEN'T MURDERED YOU YET IS BEYOND ME! I MIGHT BE BECAUSE MY FRIENDS- WHICH, BY THE WAY, ARE GIRLS- HAVE BEEN HOLDING ME DOWN WHILE YOU RUN AWAY LIKE A LITTLE GIRL. WAIT, SCRATCH THAT, LIKE A PATHETIC LITTLE BOY!!!"

By now everyone was looking towards Sally. Sally's face was red, and Cameron was cowering behind Chase.

It was James who finally stepped in. "Sally," he said calmly looking at her troubled eyes, "Sit down."

Sally's face turned back to monotone. She narrowed her eyes at Cameron, "I don't know why I expect any different." She sat down, and took a deep breath. A bright smile lit her face and she took out a cookie from her bag. She took a big bite out of it, "I just love cookies. Who here likes Cookies?" Yup. She was back. _"Turns out James really does have a hold over her"_

So, all 7 talked and what-not. Today had been like any other day. Fun, strange, and completely and utterly out of the ordinary.

* * *

**Okay, that was it! Sorry, once again, for updating really late. Umm, I won't start much on the plot line until I've had a chapter from all my main characters POV... so there will be about... 9 more chapters... Oh, hardy crap. Thats alot... Umm... yeah. Thanks for reading!!!**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo**


	5. Teasingness and Bashingness

**Umm... well, I know that not many people will read this... but I'm being persistent. Oh well. I'd continue even if nobody read this. Coz I need this story for my one I'm doing later. Anyways, after I had a talk with Curlscat, I'm going to have 4 more chapters of introducing people. In case you didn't get what I meant by that, I meant that I would be having a chapter for each POV, so that I could introduce the characters better.**

**And, I forgot to remind you guys last chapter, but read Curlscat's story 'How We Got Here'. It's very good, I haven't gotten round to telling her this yet, coz I'm still catching up with her story, but read it. Definitely.**

**Oh yeah, and I just thought of something.... This is 2002. Co MB started the Sisters Grimm in 2002... actually.... so this must be.... OH MY GOAT IT'S 2001!!!!!!!!!!! Wow-ee. That's a bittle strange... Ah well, the world keeps turning.**

**Oh. And something thats had me worrying... I think that DarrenShanIsMine may be.... dead. So Everyone that reads this, say RIP to her, because she was a very good friend of mine, and everyone should be deeply sorrowed by our loss.  
**

**I don't own the sisters grimm.

* * *

**Cameron POV

The girls weren't talking to Cameron, because of the day before, when he'd told them that boys were better than girls. Ha, They'd gone mental. Just goes to show how dumb girls are for not knowing that boys are just naturally stronger. Except Tasmin,of course. He'd made sure that she had talked to him...

*_Flashback_*

_It was Maths time, and everyone was busily looking down at their work. Cameron had grown tired of all this 'Math' stuff. He wasn't very good at it, and had gotten restless, as he usually did whenever he laid eyes on something that had anything to do with gaining brain space. He'd zone off most of the time. But it didn't bother him. After all, he did have a plan._

_"Hey, Tazzy?" Cameron whispered to Tasmin. She ignored him as she had been doing the whole day. _

_"Hey, Tazzy?" He repeated poking her repeatedly. Tasmin frowned, and pushed him away._

_"Tazzy? Tazzy? Tazzy? Tazzy?" Cameron said continuously. This would get her attention._

_"What? And don't call me that!" Tasmin said, narrowing her eyes at him._

_"So, I was thinking. After school we could, uh.... go behind the sports store room. You know, and do a little multiplying of ourselves," Cameron teased. He did this usually to her. He knew that she liked him._

_"Ew! Gross! Get lost. I'd rather puke then go anywhere with you. Same with any other girl at this school. Little less, the world," Tasmin screwed up her face, and adjusted her glasses, before turning back to her work._

_"Feisty!" Cameron hissed. Yeah. This was going well. _

_"Ugh," Tasmin moaned, as she got up with her finished maths, and handed it to the teacher, Ms Hastings._

_"First! As usual," Ms Hastings smiled, as she gave Tasmin's work a quick look-over, ticking everything. She pulled open her drawer, and pulled out a gold sticker, "Put this on the learning chart for yourself!"_

_Tasmin smiled her usual embarrassed smile and walked over to the '_learning_' chart. The learning chart was a thing that Ms H had, where if you finished your work first, with more than half the questions right, you got a gold star. At the end of the week, whoever had the most gold stars got a pat on the back. Ah, that childish little exercise that 1st graders got. Yeah. That one._

_Tasmin walked back to her desk, the one in front of Cameron, and got out her drawing pad. Tasmin liked to draw things. Weird imaginative faeries and unicorns, and people. That was her current hobbie. Girls were hard to understand. Maybe they were from Mars. Or Pluto. Or maybe they even came from the sun... Either that, or they were just extremely strange. Yeah. The second thought._

_"Tazzy?" Cameron asked, nudging Tasmin._

_"No," She answered simply, ignoring what I had to say._

_Cameron was slightly put off by this, but continued in the annoying of Tasmin Brooklyn._

_"What would you do if I French kissed you?" Cameron whispered to her._

_"I'd tell you that I've had enough of those from you, then do something that would physically hurt you," Tasmin answered, still drawing._

_"Oh really? I would think you'd enjoy it!"_

_"The day I enjoy you sexually harassing me is the day I decide that I'm interested in rude, incompetent, sexist cretins." She said this harshly, almost convincing Cameron that she didn't like him. Almost._

_"What's a cretin?"_

_"A stupid, obtuse, and mentally deformed person."_

_"What's that?"_

_"To put it into terms that you'd understand, a retarded fat person who can't tell a circle from a square."_

_Hmm. She really was harsh. Maybe his plan had back-fired. Or maybe it hadn't. His goal _was_ to get her to talk to him._

_*End Flashback*_

So anyways, it was Lunch time, and the girls were all ignoring Cameron.

Soon, when all four boys had finished their lunch they got up and went towards the oval, where a small game of soccer was going on between the other 4th graders.

James jumped right in, as did Deon and Chase. But Cameron decided not to. He was no good at sport. So he decided to go back to the girls, who glared at him as he tried to sit in the tight-knit circle that the girls had made when they'd seen him coming.

"Oh come on!" Cameron groaned. This was getting old.

They did nothing, except continue to burn holes in Cameron's head.

"Okay! Fine! You've won! I'm sorry about what I said before! And you can't blame me! I'm a boy, and I'm naturally going to think that girls have girl germs and that they're icky because thats what every other guy in our year is telling me to think! So cut me some slack, and talk to me," Cameron finished smiling, trying to get his charms on. Well, he wasn't as stunning as Deon or Chase or anything, but he was pretty damn good looking compared to some guys!

They all looked hesitant at first, but soon two words slipped from Sabrina's mouth. "Go away." Well, it was a start.

"YES!! THEY'RE ALIVE!" Cameron exclaimed, making the girls giggle.

"Fine, you can sit with us. But we still don't forgive you," Sally said, pulling on her serious face.

"Yeah, sure," Cameron said, winking comically.

He'd re-earned his place in the group, although he was sure Tasmin was still a little annoyed at him for the things he'd said in class earlier. And the things he'd been doing for the whole year.

"I can't believe they're letting him in like this," mumbled Tasmin. She thought that nobody had heard. But Cameron had.

"What was that Tazz?" asked Cameron. _I love this girl. She's so fun to toy with._

_"_Er.. Nothing," She answered biting her lip slightly.

"No. You said something. What did you say?" Cameron asked, with a fake look of interest.

"Doesn't matter," Tasmin insisted, frowning at the boy.

"It does to me. Specially since it was about me," Cameron continued.

"Tasmin, just tell us," Sabrina said.

Tasmin sighed, "I was just wondering why we were letting him in so easily. I mean, He's so rude to me." She said this lightly, frowning slightly.

Now the other girls were paying attention. Oh crap.

"Like what?" Asked Sally eyeing Cameron with suspicion.

"It doesn't matter. See, I knew this would happen. Just leave it alone," Tasmin pleaded.

"He didn't kiss you again, did he?" Sabrina said, snarling at Cameron.

"Because if he did-" Sally threatened, before she was cut off.

"No! He didn't do anything, just leave it," Tasmin begged.

Sally gasped, "He didn't embarrass you in front of De-" Sally stopped in her tracks. Her mouth dropped and she looked at Cameron in fear.

"Tasmin likes.... She likes _Deon_?" Cameron asked. _"What? But she likes me! If she doesn't like me, then what the hell does she think of me? I've been so... so inappropriate to her! She probably thinks I'm an idiot!"_

"NO!!!" Sabrina and Sally yelled at the same time. Tasmin was probably close to tears, her face frozen with this shocked look on her face.

Cameron felt... he felt... _sorry _for her. What came out of his mouth shocked him, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise on my grandma's grave that I won't!"_ "......... WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING???"_

Tasmin looked up at him, "Thanks," she whispered, a singular tear falling down her face. _"Wow. She looks hot when she's crying. I mean, umm. She secretly wants me!__"_

She quickly cleaned her tears, and resumed her nervous face.

The three other boys came over.

"We didn't notice that you weren't playing," Said James to Cameron.

"Eh, not my thing. You guys know that I was never blessed with the talents of sporty-ness," Cameron explained.

Caitlin walked up to the group, her only two friends trailing behind her. Beth and Cindy were the sad followers of Caitlin, there to re-assure her that she had real friends. They both had brown hair, put into a pony tail at the side of their heads, and often had flared nostrils, in such a way that could not be described as anything but snobby. They usually just nodded at whatever Caitlin said, while whining a '_yeah'_.

"I heard Sabrina and Chase were boyfriend and girlfriend. They totally suit eachother. Exspecially since they're both dumb blondes who have nothing better to do than kiss each other all day," Caitlin snarled. Her insults were usually like this. They never made sense, specially with her mispronunciations all over the place

"Yeah" said Beth and Cindy, nodding.

"Sabrina and Chase sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes the baby, sitting in a cabbage!" sung Caitlin. She wasn't very good.

Sabrina, by now, was a shade of deep carmine, and was probably just about ready to tackle Caitlin to the ground.

"Shut-up Caitlin. You're only jealous that nobody will ever get even close to liking you!" Sabrina spat Caitlin's name as if it were vermin, which she was about to beat to bloody pulp.

"So you admit it. You _are _in love!" Caitlin jeered. Beth and Cindy nodded.

"No. Not really. We're not quite boyfriend and Girlfriend. More-so just friends," said Chase.

"That's right. I'm sorry. You're married!" At this, Caitlin laughed and looked towards Beth and Cindy. They both laughed in a reluctant awkardly.

"Oh you..." snarled Sabrina, before pouncing at Caitlin. They were soon deep into a wrestling match, delivering punches and kicks.

A small ring of kids surrounded the two, chanting 'Cat-fight!' over and over again.

Mr Finch soon saw what was happening and pulled the girls off each other, "How many times do I have to tell you that fighting is not the answer! " He said exasperated.

"She started it!" the two girls said in unison.

"It takes two people to start a fight," Mr Finch said sternly.

"Well she could certainly be two people. The fat hanging off her body is enough to make a whole new person," Spat Sabrina. _"Well, thats only going o get her more in trouble"_

"Sabrina! Tell her you're sorry," said Mr Finch, "I don't want to have to send you home with another warning card."

Sabrina pouted angrily, "Fine. I'm sorry." You could tell she didn't mean it.

"Thank you Sabrina," said Mr Finch before he turned to Caitlin, "Now Caitlin, apologise to Sabrina."

"Never," answered Caitlin, and Beth and Cindy nodded.

"If you don't apologise, I'll have to give you a warning card. And know know that one more warning card will end in a suspension." Mr Finch was making a good bargain. _"Hopefully Caitlin won't say sorry, and we'll never have to see her again"._

Caitlin scowled. She wasn't going to give up easily.

"If thats the way you're going to act, here's your warning card," Mr Finch said, puling out a red card. He scribbled a few notes into it and handed it to Caitlin. "Make sure your mother sees this," He said sternly, before taking Caitlin to the office.

"YAY!" Sally cheered, "No more Caitlin for ever!"

"Suspension means that she's not expelled, but she can't come to school for another few weeks or so," Tasmin corrected. _"Aww. A few weeks? That's hardly enough! We should burn her on the stake!"_

"Well, a few weeks is good enough for me. I can't stand that girl," snarled Sabrina.

"We should have, like, a protest against her. And we should make all these signs that are like '_no more Caitlin_' or something," said Sally, kind of zoning off towards the end, probably thinking about the protest. She laughed, then turned back to the group.

"Why do you do that?" asked Deon.

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, my own world is far more awesomer than this world. There are smiley faces everywhere, and flowers, and no Caitlin or mean people, and everyone is happy all the time," Sally zoned off again.

"Oh gosh," said Cameron, "Where's the crazy hospital?"

"She'll get there, don't worry," laughed Sabrina.

Yeah. _She will get there. One day... Hahaha._

* * *

**Okay, I feel that my chapters are getting worse and worse. But like I said, I'm trying to develop a story line. So yeah... Umm, if any of you could help me out with that, because I admit, and this is REALLY terrible, that I do't have one yet. X( I'm sorry you guys! But anyways, give your sadness thoughts to DarrenShanIsMine, because I think she died... **

**anyways, vote on my poll**, **and thankyou to Curlscat, watermelonandpeanutbutter, and Lara D, for reviewing my story.**

**~Elligoat  
xoxo  
**


	6. Advise At It's Highest

**Okey Dokey. I've noticed that I say that a lot. But I guess it's how I roll.... heh heh... inside jokes. Anyways, Thankyou to all my umm... reviewers, thats it. Yeah... And I'm sorry that there was no chapter last Sunday. Because I went somewhere, and it just couldn't be possible. And I mightn't be updating on time anymore, because school has started now. Oh yeah, and a special thanks to Puckabrina101 and Lara D for letting me regain my confidence-ness by saying the last chapter was good. Hmm... you're prolly all bored now... **

**One more thing, read 'How We Got Here' by Curlscat. As you would know if you've read the story, its extremely good, has nice descriptive language, and will never stop making you laugh. If you're... erm... me... eh heh...  
**

**Sorry, Another thing, but this is important. DarrenShanIsMine (or grimmgirl) is not dead. YAY!!!! Yeah... false alarm. Heh.... sorry... Turns out that she's actually alive. Damn it. T_T. Nah, JK.**

**One last thing, I promise. Each chapter is another day, unless I say that its the same day as the last chapter. Just in case you wanted to know.  
**

**I don't own the sisters grimm. heheh. I'm so boring with those.

* * *

**

**Before Ferryport Landing**

**Chapter 6--------**

James POV

Maybe it was just James, but the weather was getting worse and worse. It was thundering outside, and the rain was falling heavily from the angry black cloud that hung over New York. You couldn't even see the top of the Empire State Building.

It was after school, and as James had been doing his homework a thought had struck his head.

He liked Sally. He was crushing on Sally! And why the hell hadn't he been realizing this for the past 4 years? He'd been getting all butterflies around her, and he hadn't known why.

This stuff was hard for James. He was more of a nerdy guy. He could pull a joke here and then, but that didn't really change that he was a nerd. He enjoyed... learning, and reading.

Hmm... when you liked a girl, but didn't know whether they liked you or not, you were awkward around them. James didn't really read those teenage girl chick-flick books. One reason being that he wasn't a girl. Another reason was because he wasn't a teenager. But the point was that he didn't read them, nor had he ever. So he knew nothing about love.

But what must one do to make one's crush like one back? He couldn't just go up to her and say 'Hey, I like you. Do you like me? I sure hope so, because if you don't I'm going to look like a total idiot and I'll kill myself'. No. That wouldn't be too dignifying.

He needed advise. His dad? His _Mum_? There was only one person who new about girls enough to quite possibly tutor him. Deon Jones.

James stood up from his desk and headed towards the kitchen, where the phone lived. He picked it up and walked back to his room before sitting down on a swivel computer-chair. He dialled Deon's phone number, but was put on the answering machine after a few short beeps. He redialled the English boy's phone number, and was happy to find that there was an answer.

"Hello?" Came a deep English voice. It was Deon's father. James hadn't seen the man in little more than a month, but to his memory Deon's dad, Harold Jones, was the spitting image of his son. They looked nearly exactly the same, but Harold had short hair and glasses.

"Hi, It's James. Can I talk to Deon?" James asked brightly.

"What about?" Asked Harold with a slight sternness.

James froze. Why was he asking this? It would have been rude to not say anything. _What am I supposed to say to that? I can't tell him the truth!_

"Um," said James, un-knowingly.

A noise came through to James' end of the line, which was interpreted as a laugh ,"It's alright James, you don't have to tell me. I'll get Deon for you."

There was silence for at least 10 minutes, before the phone was picked up, and Deon's voice came through the phone speaker, "Hello?"

"What took you so long?" asked James, a little bit peeved that it had taken so long for the boy to actually answer.

"All these girls keep ringing my cell and what-not. Every time I put it down, a new girl would ring. I've finally managed to turn it off without having to do so in the middle of telling them I'm busy," Deon explained. James wasn't particularly surprised at this.

"Then I guess I'm lucky that you got my call," James said, finding reason for why his first call hadn't registered.

"Why are you calling, by the way?"

"Umm," stammered James. He didn't know how he was going to say that he was very much crushing on Sally Hopkins, and that he needed help understanding girls.

"Oh, I know," snickered Deon. Did he know?

"What?" asked James a bit desperately.

"I know that your going to say something to me. But judging on the way you answered just then, it's something that you're not too keen on everyone knowing about the matter or what-not," Came Deon's voice. James had to admit. Deon was not very smart, compared to the constant A+'s that James would get, but Deon was especially good at reading emotions. Probably the reason he had every girl at school wrapped around his little finger.

"No," James lied, "I was startled that you knew what I was going to say for a second. But what I'm calling about, I have this friend-"

"Oh gosh, I hope it isn't me. It's me isn't it? Is it my hair- my- my shoes?" Interrupted Deon jokingly.

"Its not you. Anyway, I have this friend, who likes this girl. But he can't be sure if this girl likes him back. What could he do?"

"If by 'your friend' you mean yourself, and by 'a girl' you mean Sally-"

"No! Not me! A friend!" said James, now getting a bit annoyed. Perhaps Deon's ability to understand people was not such a good thing after-all.

"Yep, Sure," said Deon sarcastically, "But my best advise for this 'friend' of yours, would be to not be bothered," answered Deon. _"What?"_

"Sorry?" asked James.

"Don't do anything. I'm sure this friend of yours has it in the bag."

"But- But you don't even _KNOW _who this person is!" exclaimed James.

"Believe me. I'm pretty sure I know."

"What id it were Cameron wanting... wanting _Caitlin_ to like him? You can't be sure that he has it in the bag!"

"Cameron likes Caitlin?" Asked Deon, confused.

"It was a metaphorical!" exclaimed James. Man, this boy could miss the point.

"Oooohh. I know them," said Deon in realization.

"Well my point was that you couldn't know that this girl likes this guy back if you don't know who I'm talking about."

"And _my _point is that if I don't know who I'm giving advice to, then I can't give the advice." James had to admit, Deon had a point.

After a long pause James finally spoke, "Fine. I like Sally, and want to know if she likes me back." James half expected Deon to laugh, but instead he was silent.

"Hello?" Asked James, confused at whether Deon had hung up or not.

"My advice? You've got it in the bag." At that, Deon hung up. Not exactly the advice that James was expecting.

---------

Deon POV

Deon hung up the phone and dropped it lazily on his bed. With that 'advise' that James had been given, it was sure to speed things up a little for Sally and James. Well, hopefully.

* * *

**Yeah. I know. I changed POV at the end. I've never done that before. I had to. Okay. I'm sorry that was a little shorter than the rest of the chapters. It didn't have all the characters, but I thought that this chapter explained things. The next two chapters will be explaining, then the storyline will start. So please review, even if you didn't like it. I don't really mind about flames, I've just gotten to the stage where I've been on here long enough to get that some people will like my stories, and some don't.**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo  
**


	7. Worst Smelling Roses and Confliction

**Okey Dokey. Somebody commented that they liked my story, but the story line was taking its time. So I gave it some thought, And finally thought of a story line. So thank you to that person, for reminding me that I need to have a story line. Wow... all the other people who were talking about story-lines to me are prolly feeling pretty pissed right now... Ah well. Sorry**

**Also, I'm going through a pretty hard point in my life, and lately I've been feeling really depressed... well, not depressed, but really really sad and empty. So if some of my chapters are dark thats prolly why. Anyways, if you can give me your regards for me to feel better, that'd be great.**

**Anyways, I don't own the Sisters Grimm. I do, however, own Tasmin, Sally, Deon, Cameron, James, Chase, Haley, Sydney, Cherry, Melanie, Brendan (Danny(yeah. knew character)) and Caitlin. And the teachers and such.

* * *

**

**Before Ferryport Landing**

**Chapter #7----**

Chase POV

Chase tapped his pencil on the blank sheet of paper. Mr Finch had told them they'd be doing art for a few days, to hang up in the announcement hall. Chase was uninspired- at the least- and the one and only thing that had been spinning in his mind for the last 10 was that he needed something to draw.

"Chase," spoke an impatient voice, as a hand was waved in front Chase's face.

"What?" asked Chase dazily, being thrown out of his thoughts.

"I was gonna ask what you were drawing, and if you needed any help, but now I'm just intoxicated by the brilliance of your blank piece of paper. " Sally exaggerated, frowning.

"Sorry. I'm a bit racked for ideas."

"Is Sabrina a good enough idea?" teased Sally, smirking.

"I don't see why everyone thinks I like her."

"Really now? 4F _never _loses. _Never._ And you lost on purpose!"

"I didn't lose on purpose. She's simply just much better than me." Chase meant what he said. He didn't lose intentionally. The fact that he wanted to woo Sabrina might have had something to do with it, but he didn't lose for Sabrina.

Sally sighed, "In your eyes, Sabrina's the best person in the world."

Chase laughed subtly, "In your eyes, James is the best person in the world."

"Is not!" Sally protested, her nose scrunching up and a firm pout spreading across her face.

Chase chuckled to himself. It wasn't hard to see who any of the three girls took a liking to. Except Sabrina. She often didn't express any feeling greatly, except anger. She had a personality, and Chase liked it, but he was sure there was something behind her dark, keen eyes.

That was another thing Chase liked about Sabrina. She was different from other girls. There was more to her than what meats the eye, and Chase was determined to learn about these things.

Julia, a girl sitting on the opposite side of the desk, leaned over to Sally and whispered something in her ear. Sally giggled, before her eyes quickly darted towards Chase.

"May I ask what you're giggling about?" asked Chase. It was something about him.

"Nothing," the girls answered.

Chase decided he'd leave it for now. Because he would probably get the truth out of Sally as soon as they left the classroom, and the bell for Lunch would be going in less than a matter of seconds.

His suspicions were confirmed as a the bell for Lunch was rung and the class all ran for the door, in a desperate attempt to show their artworks to their fellow school friends.

Chase left his 'masterpiece' on his desk and walked to Sally who was waiting for him by the door.

"What did Julia say?" He asked.

"Meh, you wouldn't care," she answered dismissively.

"Wouldn't I?" asked Chase.

Sally sighed heavily, "_Fine _then. She just said that you and Sabrina were blind."

"What?" asked Chase. _'But I can see perfectly well!'_

"Thats what she said."

"Hey! Chase! My man, my brother, my homey G!" Deon laughed jokingly from across the playground, his arms spread wide. He stood with James, Cameron, and a strange older looking boy.

When Chase reached the 4 the new-comer balled a fist and stuck it out expectantly at Chase. After a long pause Chase finally caught on and punched the guy's fist, "I'm Brendan, James' cousin. Danny for short," he narrowed his eyes at me with a small smirk, as though he was weighing me up and down. He had an angular face, and short black hair, styled in spikes at the front. His eyes were a dark purple and he towered over the group.

Then his eyes met Sally's. His eye-brows raised, and Chase was certain he saw Brendan bite his lip lustfully. It made James tense up and Sally look at the boy, embarrassed and nervous.

"Hi, I'm Danny. And who are you?" he asked, staring into Sally's eyes. His eyes were still narrowed. But not in a hateful way, but in an unhealthily curious way. He was very handsome, perhaps even more-so than Deon, and that was getting to Sally. And that was getting to James.

"I'm Sabby- um- sorry- Sally," she stammered.

"Ha," Brendan laughed, "I'm in year 6 by the way."

Sally looked over her shoulder and saw Tasmin and Sabrina, standing a little way off, "Those are my friends. Umm, bye." She waved to Brendan/ Danny and smiled.

"It was great meeting you. I'll see you around."

Sally turned and left.

"Wow. She's hot." Chase could tell by this comment that James and Danny would never be friends. Sally was pretty, and Danny was right. But no. He shouldn't have said that.

Deon sensed the tension and changed the subject, "So Danny, is your move to this school permanent?"

"Just until the end of the year. You know, because I'll be heading off to high school," He laughed briefly.

"So why did you come here?" Asked Chase. It was too ironic that Danny had just _happened_ to go to James school.

"We moved from Vegas to here because dad needed to work. We're currently living with Jamesy over here until we can find an apartment. He lived in area for this school, so this is where I went."

I group of 6th graders came over to Danny, "Hey Danny!" a boy yelled, "Why are you hanging out with these kids?"

Danny punched fists with the guys, "Oh, they come with their perks." He looked towards Sally and the group snickered.

The group walked away, and Danny nodded a goodbye at James.

"I hate that man," said James, scowling at Brendan.

"He's okay. Just a bit... insensitive," Deon said

"Yeah. And more. You don't have to live with him for 3 more weeks."

"He can't be that bad. He seems nice," said Chase.

"He's only hitting on Sally because he knows I like her."

"You told him?"

"No. But he knows."

"Has he told you he knows?" asked Deon.

"No. But I think he knows."

"He could just fancy Sally. She is good-looking," Deon said, reasoning with James.

"The thing I've learned about Brendan is that he's only nice to you if he wants something." James spat. Apparently, him and Brendan weren't good friends.

Chase was about to say something when Sabrina, Tasmin and Sally walked over to the group.

"Who was _that_?" asked Sabrina excitedly. Chase was just beginning to agree with James about Danny...

"My stupid cousin," James huffed.

"I think he's... nice!" chirped Sally, looking over her shoulder at Brendan who was -sure enough- looking right back.

"He's older than us, so I don't think he'll be giving us much more trouble," James crossed his arms and glared at Brendan.

"Whats wrong?" asked Tasmin. She didn't seem to be charmed by Brendan, which was good. She was too smart to fall for good looks.

"He's horrible! You girls haven't even met him!" cried James.

"I have," Sally spoke quietly, "I think he's awesome."

"But he looks at you like you're something he wants to eat!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Than what's he doing right now?" James threw up his arms and gestured towards Danny. Everyone turned to Brendan. He was still staring at Sally, with that look on his face. Yeah. Like he wanted to eat her.

Sally blushed, but didn't say anything.

Luckily for James (Because Chase was sure he would've gone right up to Danny and punched the hell out of him), Brendan's mates punched him lightly, and cracked up at his expression. Brendan turned to his friends and said something. After what-ever he'd said, the friends pulled him away, still laughing.

"He has nice eyes," observed Sabrina, "I've never seen purple eyes in my life!"

"They're contacts," James frowned.

"No they're not!" Sally exclaimed, defending the 6th grader.

"Exactly," said James matter-of-factly.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You decide."

"Ugh! You're being so infuriating!"

"Blame Brendan."

"I blame you."

"So you're on Brendan's side then?"

"There are no 'sides'! There's having common sense and not having common sense."

"That explains why you keep going on then."

"SHUT-UP!" Yelled Sabrina, breaking in, "Nobody cares about this except you two!"

"So we suddenly don't matter do we?" Sally challenged. Wow. Wooooooww. This was getting stupid.

"I didn't say that!" Sabrina protested

"You know what?" Sally frowned, throwing her arms up, "If none of you care about me, than I'll relieve your burden and hang out with someone else!" She turned and walked away. She was on her way to a group of girls when Brendan intercepted her.

James glared at Sally and Danny, then stormed to the boy's bathroom, pushing through the two on his way.

"Well that didn't go down well," stated Deon with his english accent.

Everyone looked at Deon, annoyed.

"Mate, theres a place, and then," Cameron sighed, "Then theres a time."

-------

"James!" Deon spoke, leaning on the grey wooden door with the underside of his lower arm hanging on to the top of the door, while his for-head leaned on the door impatiently, "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Well how much do I have to pay you to bring me food and water every day?" James asked sarcastically.

Cameron opened his mouth to say something, but Chase shook his head at the boy and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Brendan will be leaving in 3 weeks. You won't have to deal with him again," Chase said, in his calm and soft voice.

"No, _you _won't have to live with him. Unfortunately, he's my cousin, and _I'm _going to have to live with him for nearly my whole life! Nearly, because somebody is sure to have killed him before I die." James was taking this whole thing a bit too seriously. He was never this... distraught.

"It won't be that bad. He seems like an okay guy," Deon said impatiently, after banging his head continuously on the bathroom door, in which held a moping James.

"Leave me!" James moaned.

"For goodness sake James, if you could see yourself! You're being ridiculous!" Deon exclaimed.

A sigh came from behind the door, and it swung open. Out came James, a firm glare darkening his face. "I'm only coming out because it smells bad."

Chase laughed lightly, "Your telling me. We've been in here almost the same amount of time as you."

Cameron sank back, a kind of embarrassed and hurt expression on his face, "I think it smells like Roses."

* * *

**Okay. Now that I look that over, its heaps too mature for 10 year olds. But you can't blame me! I just happen to be not ten, so its hard for me! Also, sorry about the late chapter... again. Well, you see, I have to go to school. And unfortunately every school there thinks I'm going to dedicate 5 hours of my free time on their homework. So from now on, just expect that there'll be a chapter once every week or such. Anyways, thankyou for reading, and merry Olympics to you all!**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo  
**


	8. No Boys Aloud or Black Cat will eat you

**Okay, this AN will be short, coz I can't risk all the wrotten apples being thrown at my head if I talk for too long. More AN down the bottom, so read that when you're done... well... if you decide to keep reading it after the first 2 sentences... Well, thanks to anyone who sets eyes upon this!!!  
**

**I Don't own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley Does.  
**

* * *

**Before Ferryport Landing**

**Chapter 8------**

Daphne POV

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Daphne yelled in Sabrina's ear.

The sleeping girl rolled over, "Go away!" she mumbled, before covering her face with her pillow.

It was time for school, and today was the best day of the year in Daphne's class. It was bring-your-pet-in day. And Daphne didn't want to miss a single puppy, kitten or hamster. Not even a pet rat!

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" continued Daphne, laughing as she jumped up and down on Sabrina's bed, "It's time to get up sleepy head!"

Sabrina just pulled the pillow over her face even harder, "Mum!" she muffled through the pillow, "Get Daphne off of me!"

Daphne's Mum, Veronica, walked into the room, "Daphne! Stop jumping on your sister! She wants to get up in her own time, so I'll deal with it." She plucked Daphne off of Sabrina's bed and let her down on her own bed. Veronica got out a purple T-shirt and a flowery white skirt and helped Daphne into them. Veronica then helped Daphne brush her hair then tie them into cute piggy-tails on the top of her head. Then Daphne was walked down the hallway to the kitchen and was placed on top of her special chair, which was a bit higher than the other chairs so that Daphne could manage to peek over the table cloth and see her breakfast.

A toothy grin spread across Daphne's face when a large plate of fat pancakes were placed before her. Daphne licked her lips as Veronica poured maple syrup over the pancakes. As soon as she was done Daphne stuck her fork down into the stack and tried to fit it all into her mouth at once. Sadly, the pancakes only stayed on the fork until they hovered over the little girl's lap. They fell off the fork and onto Daphne's white skirt and spread across the floor.

This made Daphne sad, because all her pancakes were gone, and her clothes were ruined. An expressive pout was pushed onto Daphne's sad little face, and she began to cry.

Veronica ran back into the kitchen and saw the wailing child. She ran to Daphne and gave her a big hug, "What happened, Daphne darling?" asked Veronica sincerely.

"I- I tried to- to eat my- my pancakes all- all at once! And th- then they w-went evwy-where!" Another burst of tears came as Daphne recited what had happened.**(A/N- if theres a spelling mistakes, like 'evwy where', assume it's just Daphne's tiddle girl speachness... wow... that was possible the lowest I've stooped when it comes to configuring a sentence... Ah well)**

Veronica picked the pancakes off the floor and put them in the bin, "It's okay Daphne. You can have mine." Veronica picked up another plate, this one with a higher stack. She changed Daphne into black leggings then sat her down and helped Daphne cut the pancakes into smaller pieces.

A few minutes later Sabrina came into the room, dressed in a black singlet and blue bell bottom jeans **(Ugh. I hate bell bottoms. But seriously. Sabrina's only 10, and she prolly thinks they're awesome or something)**, "Mum? Can you drive me to school today?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry darling. I need it for work. But you and Daphne can walk together. Its only 15 minutes away," Veronica said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mummy, can I bwing Black Cat to school today?" Asked Daphne. She didn't have a pet, instead she had a toy cat. She wanted to take it to school for pet day, because it was her favourite.

"What for?" Daphne's mum asked, curious.

"Today's bwing your pet day, and I wanna bwing Black cat."

Veronica laughed at the small child, "Of course you can. But only if you take care of it and don't lose it."

"I will mummy, I'll take extwa cearw (care)," Daphne looked up at her mum earnestly, her eyes wide.

"Okay then. Now you two better get going, or you'll be late for school," Veronica said, hurrying the two along.

"And we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" Said Sabrina sarcastically, in another one of her bad moods.

Veronica laughed softly and gave Daphne her lunch bag, before she went into her bedroom to get Black Cat.

----------

Daphne walked through the tall school gates, hand in hand with Sabrina, her other hand squeezing her black toy cat. Sabrina took Daphne to the kindergarten area, and Daphne scanned the playground for her four best friends. Her eyes met the play equipment and saw Cherry sitting atop the monkey bars, whilst Haley tried desperately to get to Cherry's position, failing miserably each time.

Daphne eagerly forgot Sabrina's presence and rushed to her two friends, pulling her hand from Sabrina's.

"Ducky!" squealed Cherry, throwing her arms into the air. Cherry called Daphne 'Ducky'. She had these kind of nicknames for all five of them. Daphne was Ducky, Sidney was Starfish, Melanie was Monkey and Haley was Horsey.

"Pippy! Haley!" Daphne squealed back. Cherry's parents called Cherry 'Pippy' for some reason or other. It was weird, but Cherry preferred the name to her real one.

Daphne smiled mischievously and thrusted her toy cat forward, showing it off. Black Cat was shiny and silky, with a brown collar around it's neck. The Cat had dazzling blue eyes, and Daphne loved it.

Haley's mouth dropped, and she snatched the toy from Daphne's hands. Haley stared wide eyed at Black Cat. "Can I have it?" asked Haley greedily.

Daphne frowned at this, "No! It's Mine!"

"But it's my birthday today!"

"No it isn't!"

"Is so!"

"Your birthday was last weekend!"

"But todays my un-birthday!"

"Theres no such thing!"

"Yeah there is!"

"Well it's _my_ un-birthday!"

Cherry jumped down from the monkey bars and grabbed the cat from Haley.

"Be quiet. Daphne got you a cat on the weekend. You don't need this one," Pippy, gave Black Cat to Daphne then agilely climbing back atop the monkey bars. Haley put on a firm pout and crossed her arms, while Daphne hugged Black Cat gingerly and stroked her head.

Soon the bell went, and the three little girls were ushered into two straight lines by their teacher, Ms Fenny, who was a nice teacher whome sung a lot and had a extensive collection of toy ovens, beds, baby dolls and other toy home appliances. Daphne gripped onto Cherry's hand, and they walked to their classroom.

The room had flowery painted walls, and artworks hung up around the classroom. Ms Fenny had two pet mice, which were the classpets **(A/N When I was in primary school, we had class fish. They were all goldfish, except one which was brown. We named them Asian-Invasion (My favourite, the brown one), Ping-Pong (the biggest) , Big-Foot (The smallest) and Mimo (The retarded one). Man... Primary school was awesome...)**.

The girls sat at their table and began to colour in a butterfly together. Soon Melanie came along, and then Sydney.

Melanie- or Monkey- was the sensible one of the group. Not that she didn't like to get in trouble, she was just the logical one. She was ironically Tasmin's sister (A friend of Brina's). She had brown straight hair, brown eyes and a slight lisp.

Sydney- or Starfish- was the one who introduced Daphne's group to squealing. For some reason Sabrina hated her, and Daphne didn't know why... Sydney was Asian, with black hair and very dark brown eyes. She was the girly one in the group.

Cherry- or Pippy- was Daphne's mischievous friend. She was always the one who came up with a scheme for all the girls to do, like stick a tack on the teacher's chair, or to draw funny pictures of the principal with morbid aspects.

Haley- aka Horsey- was rich. Incredibly rich. Her parents owned a mansion with three storeys. Haley often boasted about getting everything she ever asked for, and that they had a glass walled pool that looked into the underground cellar of the house, which was full of toys and such for Haley to play with. Haley was tall with black hair and blue eyes.

Sydney looked at the teacher to see if she was watching, then took out a colourful magazine. She had it open to a page entitled 'America's Got Talent Audition Paper'. Sydney had already gone to the liberty of filling in the piece of paper with barely readable writing.  
_"Americas Got Talent_

_Why Do you want to be on the Show?  
-- Because I want to be famous_

_What is your name/s?  
-- A band with Monkey, Ducky, Pippy, Horsey, and me, Starfish_

_What is your band's name (Optional)?  
-- "_

She hadn't filled in the rest, "What's our bands name going to be?" Starfish said hastily, "We have to audition for the show! We'll win and be famous!"

All 5 girls squealed with excitement, earning questioning looks from Ms Fenny, to which they silenced at.

"I know!" said Haley, "We'll name it 'Haley and friends!'" She was being serious.

"No! 'The flowery Cherries'!" protested Cherry.

"Guys! We don't have to fight! We'll name it 'No boys aloud'!" Said Monkey.

There was silence for a while, until Sydney squealed. "It's perfect!"

The others agreed openly, and Melanie wrote the name into the sign-up sheet.

Daphne smiled her toothy grin, "We're going to be popstars!"

More squeals erupted from the girls, only to be quietened by Ms Fenny.

"I'll be the singer," claimed Haley.

"I'll be the Drummer," claimed Daphne.

"Other singer!" said Sydney.

"I want to be the guitar player!" said Cherry.

"I play piano." Provided Melanie, hopefully.

Daphne smiled a similar grin to the last one, "And we'll be 'No Boys Aloud'"

More squeals followed.

* * *

**Hahahaha. Sorry. I had to do this. I mean, all little kids dream of being in a popband. I had an imaginary Shrek band with all my imaginary friends when I was really little, then another imaginary band with my friends when I was 8. Haha. I thought that we'd be famous.**

**Okay. Once again, I'm really sorry about the late update. But I've been flat-out dieing with all my assignments, and now we're on Holiday, so I'm trying to update a whole bunch of stories, and write more. Thanks to anyone who reviews. I doubt anyone will, coz the chapters are getting boring.**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo  
**


	9. When Kindergartens go Wild

**Okay. Thankyou Lara D,** **watermelonandpeanutbutter**** and Katieewithak for your reviews! I honestly don't think I would have continued if no one had reviewed. It meant a lot that you guys could be bothered.  
Well, now we have both story lines in place, and this chapter will half be in Daphne's POV, than the other in Brendan's and another half in Sally's. I don't know how thats going to work into halves, but I can't be bothered to write thirds... Anyways, It'll be the same day as Chapter 8. So not the next is Thursday. The same as the last.  
**

**Another note, I have 2 stories for all you people out there (*cough* the only person *cough*) who're reading this story. The first, How We Got Here by Curlscat. It's hilariously funny. Seriously, read it. The second story is 'Moth's Feelings' by 1maylee9. It's not often that I look at Moth and feel sympathy. Not ever actually. It's also not very often when a story changes your mind about something. Not often that you could have cried because of the story. If you want to read a story which moves you in such ways, read this story.**

**I Don't Own the Sisters Grimm, Michael Buckley does.

* * *

**

**Before Ferryport Landing**

**Chapter 9-------**

Brendan's POV

"You're not aloud to like year fours!" Said one of Brendan's friends, Hamish.

"Yeah! Thats disgusting! They're, like, 2 years younger than you!" said Joey exasperatedly, another one of Brendan's friends.

"Why not?" asked Danny slyly, staring across the playground hungrily at that short blond chick. "Sophie dated a year four."

"Yeah, But thats Deon! He's awesome! He would fit in with high school kids!" said Sophie in defense, "Plus, he's hot! And it only went on for a week or two!"

"You guys are gross!" said Hamish. "They're only 10! Not even that! A few of them are still 9!"

"They're practically in year five! Only 2 and a half weeks to go until they are!"

"And we're practically in year seven! Same difference! We'll still be 2 years older than them." Stupid Sam. Why did he have to rain on Danny's parade?

Sally was hot. Hot girl in year 4. Not only was she attractive, but James liked her too. That meant there was a game to play. Danny didn't even need to set one up. And James wasn't just some random either. He was Danny's cousin. Who he was living with. In the same room. Going to the same school. Crushing on the same chic. Danny was gonna pull some cords here. Create some ripples in the pond. You know. Piss James off. That kinda stuff. And yes. 10 was a little, well... small. He wasn't going to do anything serious with Sally. Just make her fall for him, give her a bit of a kiss (making sure James was watching), then get into a punch up with James, the intellectual one of the family.

And that was the game plan. Danny liked James. He did. But that made it all the more fun. The Chase.

"Sally is pretty, but come on! You can't date her! She's mental!" said Joey.

"And I heard that once a month she takes a few days off school! I wouldn't be surprised if she's got the curse!" said Hannah weirdly.

"The Curse?" Danny mused. Girls and there ttyl's and lol's. How dumb could these stupid nicknames get?

Sophie sighed, "Do I really have to explain it to you? It's more commonly known as PERIODS!" Sophie raised her tone impatiently, "The 'Curse' that all girls will one day have to suffer."

"Let's not go into that, though," said Joey uneasily.

"Man! This is dumb! Why are we talking about this?" Asked Hamish, "We're supposedly the 'cool' group and here we are talking about these girly needs! Next we'll be complaining about our chipped nails, and dead ends."

Danny, whom had been staring at Sally, walked from the group of bickering preteens. He coolly strutted towards Sally and her two friends, and hung an arm over Sally's shoulder. Sally tensed and looked up and Danny who just grinned back. She removed his arm awkwardly and blushed.

"Hello James' friends!" Brendan said happily. He narrowed his eyes, "Now. Let me get this right. This girl," he pointed to Sally, "Is Sally. But I'm afraid I haven't met you two lovely ladies," He said, referring to the girl with glasses and the girl with blond hair.

"I'm Sabrina," The blond one said.

"Tasmin," The one with glasses supplied, eying Danny with suspicion.

"Awesome. Hows school?" Yeah. Nice move Danny. Real conversation starter.

"It sucks," Sabrina said plainly.

"It's not that bad," Tasmin said uneasily, "At least we get to see our friends."

"Yeah. At Lunch time! The rest of the time you're slaving over Maths and stupid spelling."

"You're good at Maths and Spelling!"

"Yeah, but it still sucks!"

"I can't wait until the Summer!" Said Sally, smiling warmly.

"Yeah. Summer's awesome..." Said Brendan. He needed to think of something to say... "Hey guys? Can I take Sally away from you for a quick moment?"

"Whatever," said Sabrina. He didn't think she gave a damn about most things.

"Why?" Asked Sally.

"You'll see." Brendan said, pulling Sally away by the arm. Once they were away from the other two, Brendan looked down at Sally with keen eyes, "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me some time?" He asked musingly.

Sally bit her lip, looking like a rabbit in the headlights.

---------

Sally POV

_"What. The. HELL? WHY THE HELL IS A YEAR SIX ASKING ME OUT! What if he knows! Oh no... He can't find out... OH GOATS!!! MAN!!! !! What do I say? I've never been on a date before! Oh my goat... But what about James? James? Brendan? James? Brendan? James? Brendan? OH MY GOAT!!! What do I do? Okay... Okay, Okay, Okay... Wait... How long have I been quiet for? Why am I talking to myself? I need to say something! Okay... I'll think up something REAL smart..." _

"Nes." Sally blurted out, stuttering. She probably looked like an idiot.

Brendan smirked, "Is that... right?"

"I mean Yes. Yes I'll go to a movie with you. What movie?" She asked.

"I d'know. We'll decide there."

"Umm... Okay... Err... what time?"

"This Saturday at... 3:30?" Danny asked.

_"Oh no... He knows! AAAAHHH. Okay, sally, It might just be a coincidence..." _Sally bit her lip, "Erm... is Sunday okay? I can't go on Saturday."

"Yeah, Sure. I'll see you there. Just give me a call if you have any questions." Danny smirked again, then sauntered off to his friends.

Sally stiffly walked back to her friends. They looked at her, their eyebrows moving into to a 'I'm-confused-because-I-don't-know-whether-to-run-for-the-rest-of-my-youth-or-to-ask-what-the-hell-happened' kind of look.

Tasmin was first to make up her mind. "Uhh... What did he tell you."

"He didn't _tell_ me anything," staggered Sally, "He kind of... he kind of asked me out."

Sabrina's mouth dropped. "What? WHAT? And what did you say?"

"I have no idea why, but I said yes..." Sally wasn't quite sure what to do right there, so she did what was only expected of a half-insane girl who was feeling both awkward, scared and excited all at once.

"WHY THE HELL DID HE ASK ME?" She exploded, her eyes widening to the size of Jupiter, while her hands flew to her head, where they attempted tearing the hair off of her head. She tried to compose herself, and stood up straight, arms glued to her sides while she hyperventilated. Her voice quietened to a panicked whisper, "And why the fricking hell did I say yes!"

Sabrina looked mad, "AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO JAMES! THIS BY FAR CONTRADICTS MY PLANS FOR YOU TWO!!!"

Sally turned on Sabrina, "Your _plans_ for me? YOU CANNOT PLAN MY LIFE!

Tasmin closed her eyes, disorientated. "Oh my giddy goat. I hate my life."

---------

Daphne POV

It all went wrong when Jimmy brang in his pet snake. Now all the kindergarten kids were huddled on top of the table, screaming their heads off and crying for their mommies.

"CALL 911! OH MY GOAT, CALL 911!" Screamed the teacher in hysterics. She sounded like she was being dragged through the front gates of the loony bin, and had left her sacred curlers at home.

_*Flash back*_

_"Thank you, Isabella, that was a lovely presentation of your pet guinea pig! Now who wants to go next?" Said Ms Fenny in a sing song voice_. _Everyone raised their hands, the most eager of the bunch, Jimmy, who was bouncing up and down like there was no tomorrow. Ms Fenny laughed, "Okay, Jimmy. You next."_

_Jimmy eagerly ran to his desk, and retrieved a large-ish shoebox, with three holes on top. He walked to the front and gave a toothy grin. "I have a pet snake! It's name is REX!" He said eagerly. He began to tip the box an inch._

_"Now, now, Jimmy!" Ms Fenny said cautiously, "No need to tip the box over."_

_Jimmy ignored her, and threw the box upside-down. The lid came off, along with a thick white snake. It bared it's fangs, and made a jab at the closest sitting girl at the front. It missed by mere inches, and she leapt back in fright._

_The all hell broke loose. The kids started squealing, and Ms Fenny made a desperate run for the nearest table, throwing kids out of her way to get there. _

_*End Flashback*_

A small boy, whom had been in the unfortunate position to be in Ms Fenny's way turned on her. His nose scrunched up, and a gave her his best warrior face. "ATTACK!" He yelled. All the other boys ran at Ms Fenny, and pushed her off the table. They started biting her ankles, and throwing plastic chairs at her head.

"OH MY GOAT! OH MY GOAT! THEY'RE CRAZY! OH CRAP! AAAAAAAAAHH!" She screamed as more people joined in on the attack. Animal cages were knocked open, and domestic animals scrambled everywhere. They tore pictures up with their teeth, and left presents all over the rug.

Suddenly the door burst open and Mr Salmon came in, hands on his hips. "What is all the noise for- Oh my goat..." His mouth dropped at the living hell that lay before his eyes. Jimmy's snake slithered over his foot and out into the corridor. Jimmy turned to look at Mr Salmon, and he frowned.

"Get 'im!" He yelled, and the kids abandoned Ms Fenny to attack the new teacher.

Daphne watched in horror as she stood on top of the table with her friends, who were squealing like Denis Ferguson had just offered them candy **(Lol, anyone who gets that, gets a gold star)**.

A Duck walked past (Only Goat knew why there was a Duck) with a light purple piece of paper stuck to the bottom of it's foot. Daphne couldn't tell what it was at first, but as she took a closer look she saw the words "No Boys Aloud" written unscripted on it.

"Oh no! That Duck stole the America's Got Talent audition sheet!" Daphne squealed. The girls gasped, and ran after the Duck. It saw them coming, and waddled away, terror in it's eyes.

---------

Duck POV

_'Oh My Goat! There's a bunch of insane 6 year olds running after me! Oh my goat, they want my eggs! OH NO, THEY WANT MY EGGS! Run, Donald, Run! Oh crap they're gaining on me! Oh no! Oh no! OH MY GOAT! WADDLE FASTER! WADDLE LIKE THE WIND! Yes! A Window! Right there! Fly, Free Willy, Fly! Out the window! *smack* CLOSED WINDOW, CLOSED!!! Hey, they've stopped chasing me! I bet it's their little scheme. When I least expect it they're going to leap at me with their chubby hands, and steal my eggs! Ahh! Yes! An Exit! YAY! Out the window! Yes! I'm free!'_

---------

Daphne POV

The Duck slammed into a window, and the registration form fell off. Pippy ran to it, and snatched it off the ground. She gave it to Melanie, who stuffed it into her shirt pocket.

"That was a close one!" said Haley.

"Yeah. If we hadn't reached it in time, then we'd never be famous!" Melanie

"Maybe we should re-name the band 'No Ducks Aloud'," Giggled Sydney.

The girls giggled, before coming back to reality and looking at the mess before them.

"We're in BIG trouble now..." said Pippy, her mouth agape.

* * *

**Hahaha. I had fun writing that. You know how little kindergartens get really angry if you accidentally hurt them? Yeah. This is dedicated to a kindy named Ruben, whome showed me that Kindergartens are our future. Be VERY, VERY afraid.**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo  
**


	10. Smart People Taking Leaps

**Okey Dokey. I got SO much good feedback last chapter. I'm really happy, because I have the BIGGEST plans for the sequel to this! The sequel is going to be AWESOME! But I'm there quite yet! I'm in a good mood today, so hopefully this will be good! Anyways, last chapter was the ninth. AND NINE IS MY FAVORITE NUMBER! XD! YAYS! I meant to mention that, but I forgot. Because I forget things. Yeah...**

**Oh right, and sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But once again, I have been given 1 million projects which I had stupidly left them until the week they're due... So I was blocked off of Fanfiction from my parents until yesterday. So that is why I haven't updated in 1million years! XD...**

**Oh right, and something else I found with my brain (in the publishing dates). The first SG book was actually written in 2005. So this is set in 2004. So if Sabrina is ten in this then in 2010 (Now) she is actually 16 now... Wow. Very quite much older than 12... Oh well...**

**Anyways, I don't own the sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. Goats, I'm so bad at these disclaimers... They're so boring... just like my Technology teacher...  


* * *

**

**Before Ferryport Landing  
**

**Chapter 10-**

James POV

"Yesterday, Brendan asked Sally out, and she said yes!" Sabrina blurted out angrily.

James' jaw dropped. Before, Sabrina had whispered something into Chase's ear. James hadn't heard much, because Sabrina had taken quite a precaution for James _not_ to hear the message, but he _had _managed to hear a few words: Sally, date and yes. Not much to go on, so James had tortured Sabrina with questions until she told him. Now James wasn't sure he should have inquired.

"Oh my... James- mate- You're cousin is a right git!" Said Deon. But James hardly heard him. He was too busy imagining himself strangling Danny.

James felt himself getting angry. He was never angry! Bar when Danny was around.

"Now, James. We're not going to get angry, are we n-" Said Cameron, nervously. But James still wasn't listening. His eyes locked onto Brendan, and he pushed Cameron out of his way, not even turning to say sorry like he usually would.

Deon ran forward to pull him back, but he too was pushed to the ground. James was a lot stronger than people thought. He may of been smart, but it didn't mean he wasn't strong.

Brendan was sitting on the top of a table, his arms slung over two of his lady friends. He was laughing with his friends, until he caught James' glare, walking towards him. Brendan got up from the table and sauntered towards James, smirking. This only made James angrier.

James reached Brendan, and grabbed him by the collar. He dragged him over to a wall, then slammed him against it. James had the luck in this situation, and was Danny's own height, despite the age differance.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" James yelled at Danny.

Danny straightened up, smirking. "I don't know!" He laughed, taunting James.

James shook his head, "Is it your soul purpose to ruin my life?"

Danny narrowed his eyes in fake thought. "Yeah... I guess it is!"

"I swear that it will be of my fault when you die!" James said through a clenched jaw.

Brendan pushed James away, then stood inches away from him, daring him to start a fight. Throw a punch. He grinned coyly and was about to say something when two hands shoved the boys away from eachother.

Sally stood looking at both boys, arms crossed, "Goats, I knew you guys have a falling out, but I didn't think you had the nerve to start a brawl!"

Danny turned his smile to her, "Hey, Lee-"

"_Sa_lly."

"Sally, can you tell your friend to calm down?" Brendan asked, putting on a soft voice.

Sally frowned worriedly as if she were deciding on who she would have to betray. She narrowed her eyes at Brendan, still with her grimaced face, then turned to James. "James? Can I have a private talk with you?"

James glared at Brendan, then followed Sally to a moderately empty space.

"Why did you attack Danny?" Sally asked, annoyed.

"Because he stoops to every low, to make my life suck!"James exclaimed. Yeah. He lied. _"It was really because I'm deeply in love with you, and I'm stopping him before he breaks you!"_

"Yeah, sure. And I'm the king of the pumpkin people!" Sally said sarcastically.

James lifted up a finger, "Actually, once you did say you were the king of the pump-

"That was then. This is now. Don't lie to me, James. You've been my friend since we were in preschool, and I know you."

James' breath caught in his throat.

"Did Brendan ask you on a date?" James asked calmy.

Sally bit her lip, and reluctantly spoke. "Kind of..."

James felt his ears grow hot again, "And you said yes?"

"A bit."

James didn't know what to say or do. I mean, you're all probably thinking that he was greatly over-reacting. He wasn't angry because Sally had said yes, or that Brendan had asked her out. Just that Brendan would try to crush Sally like James knew he eventually would. But he wasn't going to tell Sally that. No way in hell was he going to tell her anything.

"But why?" James stuttered.

"Because I think I like him. And if he likes me, then why not?"

"Because he's-," James paused. He didn't want to make Sally sad. He was about to say 'He's using you', but that wouldn't go down too well. "He's such an idiot to me!"

Sally sighed, "Look James. I didn't want it to turn out like this. You've made it so confusing!"

"How?" James asked, now getting a bit frustrated.

"Because you're being so difficult!"

"You think I'm difficult? You're the one who's dating your best friend's cousin!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's a conceited idiot!"

Sally was silent. She narrowed her eyes at James, "What does conceited mean?"

A small smile broke James' lips, "Self centred!" He grinned.

Sally laughed. "Thanks."

James smiled, "Friends?"

"Friends," Sally confirmed.

* * *

Tasmin POV

Note passing- Sally, **Tasmin, **Sabrina

**"YOU DID WHAT?" **

"I'm going out with Brendan."

**"WHAT?"**

"What do you mean _'what'_?"

**"HE'S JAMES' COUSIN!"**

"So?"

**"So? SO? JAMES IS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!"**

"He _is not_."

**"SALLY? You really don't pick up on some things, do you? James likes you! HE MUST BE KILLING HIMSELF!"**

"He said he was fine."

**"Well, he's not exactly going to tell you how he feels when he thinks you like someone else!"**

"Can I say something?"

"Ugh, Sure. Whatever."

"Sally? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW BRENDAN!"

**"THANKyou!"**

"His name is Danny. And I do know him."

**"HE CAME TO OUR SCHOOL TWO DAYS AGO!"**

"Then if we're going out already, it must be pretty promising."

"No! It's not promising! He's just going to hurt you!"

"Look. You guys don't know what we're like near eachother. Can't you just be happy for me? Brendan is the most popular guy at our school after two days."

**"Fine. But I can't say I'm going to love him."**

"Same. Don't think we're promising we'll be fine with this."

Sally read the last two lines on the note, and smiled at her two friends.

"And thats time," the test supervisor told the whole of year 4. Tasmin had finished the Maths test 25 minutes into it. Sadly, she'd been sitting at her desk by herself, the only other person having finished being James, who just sat there, staring off into the distance. 15 minutes later and Sabrina had finished. Then- finally- Sally. Since there was a strict no-talking rule, note passing was the only means of communication.

Tasmin handed her test paper to the teacher at the front, and rushed out of the classroom to lunch. She had to do something.

She briskly walked across the school grounds to where the year sixes sat. She lowered her pace, and approached them cautiously.

"Um, Can I speak to Brendan?" Asked Tasmin, terrified. You know when you plan doing something in your head, and it looks so perfect, but in reality when you get to doing it, you flat out die? Yeah. Tasmin was having a moment like this.

"Wow, if we get anymore little kids here it's going to be a suburb!" One guy said. All the surrounding year sixes snickered. The speaker looked at Tasmin, examining her. "I really can't see the appeal that these year fours give some people. I mean just look at this sad little creature!" Everyone laughed again.

Tasmin was frozen, "I- I need to speak to D-Danny," She squeaked.

"Ha, shut up you guys. You're killing her," One girl laughed, and smiled happily at Tasmin. Tasmin recognized her as Deon's ex. "Danny's not here right now. I don't know where."

Tasmin smiled nervously, turned, and awkwardly sped from the scene, mentally hyperventilating. _"Nice, Tazzy. Reeaal nice." _

Than she saw where Brendan was. Yes. _After_ she had gone through that whole ordeal. A little shaken up, but still determined, Tasmin approached Brendan by the canteen.

"Hey Jasmine!" Brendan smiled, nodding at Tasmin.

"Tasmin." She corrected, slightly put off her game

"Right. Sorry."

Tasmin put on her brave face, "You asked Sally to the movies." Brendan opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off, "I know. But I swear that if you hurt her you will be in deep. If you're messing with her, I will make sure that you regret it."

Brendan smirked, and came closer to Tasmin. He bent down slightly to speak with a hushed tone "Don't worry. She get over it some day." Tasmin's eyes widened, and she stood there gaping as Brendan sauntered off, turning with a smirk. "Bye, bye Yasmine."

"Oh my Goat. Oh man." The date was on Sunday. It was Friday. And there was possibly only one person who could stop it: Tasmin. _"Crap."

* * *

_**Ooooh! Cliffey! Wha-hoho. Well, thats strange. I never do cliffies. Oh right, and another note:**

**All my stories are inspired by my life or my dreams. All the OCs are based on myself or my friends. XD It has also came to my attention the this story contains little SG characters... So, if you're reading this, tell me if you want more Sisters Grimm characters, or don't mind how the story is right now. Thanks**

**-Elligoat  
xoxoxoxo**


	11. The Talk and Horrible Pop Bands

**OKey Dokey. So, this chapter is a bit off topic, but I was reading my ideas for fanfictions, and I found one which was just so very extremely awesome. So, it got me thinking. The chapters were getting a little dark and gloomy and 'Real life challenges', whilst I have put this story as 'Humor'. So, I had a day of this fanfiction to spare (Until Sunday) and I decided I may as well. So yeah... Thanks. Hopefully this will be humorous.  
**

**Oh, and a shout out to _Tazzy_, whom I have converted to BFLism (Before Ferryport Landing). I'm actually, in fact, building an army with every review I get. You know,everyone who has ever reviewed me has un-knowingly committed their life to me with a legally binding contract that is hidden in each chapter. I'm building an army to eradicate all the bunnies in the world, whom are planning to take over the world. _WE HAVE TO STOP THEM BEFORE THEY OVER-POPULATE THE HUMAN RACE AND USE THEIR CLEVER BUNNY MINDS TO INFILTRATE MODERN DAY SOCIETY!_ PM me if you want to hear my theory on bunnies.  
**

**Now... go eat your story... Sorry, I felt like saying 'go eat your pizza', but then I'm like "Hey... I want people to read this. That way I can build up my army." So yeah... And yes, _Tazzy _I did mention a sequel, of which I have put all my ideas into. Now eat up.  
**

**I do not own the sisters Grimm, Michael Buckley does. This is a work of fanfiction, and I do not gain any money profit.

* * *

**

**Before Ferryport Landing**

**Chapter 11-**

Sabrina POV

It was a good day today. The sun was shining, unlike the past few weeks which had been cloudy, rainy, cold and miserable all at once. Winter wasn't exactly the best when there was no snow. So I was happy. There was FINALLY a good day. Nothing was going to go wrong. I wasn't going to let that happen. _Boy _was I wrong.

Daphne sat at the table for lunch, waiting on her sandwiches to arrive. Mum delivered them, and Daphne attacked the food, basically swallowing it all in one gulp. She made a grab for mine, but I quickly moved my plate from under her sticky fingers before she could even touch my sandwiches.

Mum was singing Penny Lane by the Beatles, while maneuvering around the kitchen. She wasn't bad. Quite good actually. I had a 'Perfect family moment'. Across the table, my sister sat eating a sandwich (more steadily than before), My father next to her, smiling as he read the table, and my mum singing beautifully and cooking. Birds chirped outside, and the sun shone through the curtains between two skyscrapers. It was so... serene. Well, putting aside the car horns, and screeches outside.

Perfect life. Perfect family. Perfect day. Until I left the table, and walked to my room. I turned on the TV to watch cartoons, flicking through the channels. I didn't notice Mum walk in until she'd sat down beside me on my bed.

"Hey, Brina." She said.

"Hi mum." We sat there in silence. "What?"

She opened her mouth to speak, looking to the corner of the room, "Have I told you how babies are made yet, Sabrina?"

l)l)l)l)l)l)l)l)l)l)i)i)i)i)i)i)i)

Kill.

Me.

Now.

"...And yeah. Thats how it happened."

I sat there, mouth hanging open with my eyes wide, one twitching. I was absolutely, completely, utterly, extremely, terribly horrified. There were just some things you never wanted your mum to tell you. I HAD ALREADY KNOWN! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GIVE SUCH EXTENSIVE DESCRIPTION? "Uh..."

Mum looked at the TV, watching the news. She smiled and pointed to Jennifer Lopez. "She did it."

WHAT THE HELL? GAH! My expression thickened to pure horror. Was she _trying_ to _murder _me?

She smiled at me, and tossed me what looked like a box. I knew too well of what it contained, and ducked out of the way with a scream. It soared out the window.

"Ew! A packet of tampons just hit my head!" They heard someone yell from below.

"Whoops." Mum bit her lip, and laughed.

I felt sick. Like I was going to puke. And then I did. It was amazing, really. My head jerked forward, and a chunky brownish substance rocketed from my mouth. While I'd been (for some distant reason) marveling at my crazy awesome projection, I hadn't noticed what- or whom- my sick had ended up on

She stopped laughing, looked down at her shirt, and stood up to leave. "I need to take Daphne to Haley's house. Something about a pop band. I think 15 minutes is enough time to clean myself up. But if you ever need any advice, I'm here." She was trying not to scream and run. I could tell. And I was feeling slightly better. Mainly because I wasn't being told about the birds and the bees anymore

l)l)l)l)l)l)l)l)l)l)i)i)i)i)i)i)i)

Daphne POV

"This. Is. So. Cool," Daphne marveled, awing over the newly bought instruments that'd been funded by Haley's parents. There were two guitars, a pink drum set, pink microphones, and a huge black grand piano. 'No Boy's Aloud' was becoming easier to see over what would become a mountain of events leading to their fame and success.

"At first daddy said no to getting us the instruments, but he changed his mind. I made sure of _that_," Haley said, with a sinister glint in her eyes.

Daphne sat on top of the drum kit stool, and picked up a pair of pink drumsticks. They were shiny and smooth. Ready to catch any 6 year olds attention, and it already was.

Daphne raised the drum sticks above her head, and everyone rushed to their instruments, turned on their microphones and looked to Daphne. She smirked, and brang the sticks crashing together, "HIT IT." Daphne hit each drum with lightening speed, with wonderful beat.

Cherry broke into a guitar, setting the song tune. She hammered the notes perfectly, every note was hit.

Haley and Sidney brought their lips to the microphone, and Sidney began to sing harmoniously. Haley sung the back-up notes.

_'He was a boy, she was a girl _  
_Can I make it anymore obvious? _

_He was a punk,she did ballet _  
_What more can I say? _

_He wanted her, she'd never tell _  
_Secretly she wanted him as well. _

_But all of her friends stuck up there nose _  
_They had a problem with his baggy clothes. _

_He was a skater boy, she said 'See ya later boy' _  
_He wasn't good enough for her _  
_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space _  
_She needed to come back down to earth. _

_Five years from now, she sits at home _  
_Feeding the baby _  
_She's all alone _

_She turns on tv _  
_Guess who she sees _  
_Skater boy rockin' up MTV. _

_She calls up her friends,they already know _  
_And they've all got tickets to see his show _

_She tags along and stands in the crowd _  
_Looks up at the man that she turned down. _

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy _  
_He wasn't good enough for her _  
_Now he's a super star _  
_Slammin' on his guitar _  
_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?' _

Cherry broke into the guitar rift, slamming down on each note. Sidney nodded her head like they did on the TV concerts, her black hair flying around her face.

_Sorry girl but you missed out _  
_Well tough luck that boys mine now _

_We are more than just good friends _  
_This is how the story ends _

_Too bad that you couldn't see _  
_See that man that boy could be _

_There is more that meets the eye _  
_I see the soul that is inside _

_He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl _  
_Can I make it anymore obvious? _

_We are in love, haven't you heard _  
_How we rock each others world _

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy _  
_I'll be back stage after the show _  
_I'll be at a studio _  
_Singing the song we wrote _  
_About a girl you used to know_'

Daphne broke into another drum solo, and coupled with Cherry ripping her fingers across her guitar, they closed the song up like no pop ban ever would.

Well... thats what they looked like in their heads. In reality they probably looked a little like this.

Cherry jumped up and down hitting the face of her guitar, not quite getting what the strings were for. Daphne hammered randomly across the drums, until they fell over and scattered across the floor. Haley and Sidney... well, the only word that could describe them was tine deaf. More so Sidney. Daphne put aside in her mind that it was probably best that Haley sings lead from now on. The only person who knew what they were doing was Melanie.

Daphne's mouth gaped open in shock. She was grudgingly coming to see that they needed a few lessons. And at the same time involuntarily doubting that their band would ever make it to the big time. I mean, come on! They weren't going to get very far when the only one who knew their instrument at all was being constantly drowned out by the clashing of drums and the screeching of two little girls who would give someone a heart attack if they sung any worse.

Cherry stopped strumming at her guitar, and caught Daphne's gaze. "Okay. We suck," Cherry stated bluntly.

Haley put her hands on her hips. "Not me! If anything _Sidney's_ the worst."

Sidney frowned. "Haley!"

"Nobody sucks the worst. We just need a few lessons!" Daphne said, taking charge of the situation, "Haley and Sidney, I don't mean to offend, but you guys might not be the right people for singing.

"Well then who's going to sing?" Haley asked, frowning.

Melanie sat at the back quietly. She cleared her throat, and broke the wondering silence, "I can sing." Her voice was shaky.

Cherry's face brightened, "Well, sing for us, Monkey!"

"I can't. I'm too scared."

Sidney quickly forgot that she'd been given the boot at singer, "Yeah, come on Monkey! Sing!"

Melanie hunched over and cleared her throat again, "But you can't laugh."

"We promise."

And then Melanie sung. She was absolutely right. She sung like an angel! Daphne's mouth gaped open, as Melanie hit all the right notes. She finished and looked up at the girls sheepishly."I think we've found our singer." And those words pretty much said it all.

* * *

**That was fun. If anyone read it... well, thankyou to my reviewers. I love you all! Lara D, EstrangeloEdessa, Tazzy, name, voldimort wanna-be and Wonder Woman has a big butt... Wow. My reviewers have creative names... specially you name.**

**Oh and to all those people who ask why I say 'Oh My Goat'. Well, I'm a Christian, so I don't say Oh My God. And Goats are my favorite animal, so because Goat starts with G, it kinda works. But I also love stags equally to goats. :)**

**-Elligoat  
xoxoxoxo**


	12. The Movie Date Thingo

**Okey Dokey. First of all, I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month. Second of all, I want you to all go and vote on my poll. It's got something to do with this fic. It'll only take you a second. third of all, you won't get the first section. You're not supposed. If you do think you know what it's telling you, PM me. Please don't review your theories. It may ruin it for other readers.  
**

**Here it is, my readers! (If I have any...)**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does.  
**

* * *

**Before Ferryport Landing**

**Chapter 12-**

Sally POV

_'Sweet Goats.'_

Those were the first things Sally had thought as she'd woken up, blinking away the last bit of her sleep. As per usual, she hadn't had a dream. Her state of mind might have been asleep, but her physical form had been far from it. Sally climbed down from her bunk bed, and walked to her full length mirror, to check the damage. She had a large gory cut on the upper joint of her left arm, which stung painfully. Sally frowned, and knew that over the day a few bruises would start to reveal themselves as well.

Sally exited her room, and approached her mother's sleeping form. She shook her awake, then went to get a bandage. It was another grim morning, one that would only appear once a month.

"What's the damage this morning?" Sally's mum, Ariana, asked, sadness in her eyes. They sat in the kitchen, Sally drinking hot chocolate, and her mother drinking coffee in a thick dressing gown.

"Just this," Sally said, showing her mum the deep cut under her arm. "Not as much as before."

Sally's mum's frown deepened. "Come on. I'll help you put the bandage on."

|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)

It was three in the afternoon, and Sally was CRAZY anxious about what other's were calling 'Her Date'. Her mum and her clambered into the car, then drove to the nearest cinema.

Ariana walked Sally into the building, and scanned the room for Brendan. Sally saw him first, and waved shyly. Brendan waved back.

"Who's he?" Ariana asked Sally.

"James' cousin."

"Where's James."

"I don't know. Probably going to the bathroom. Everyone else should arrive soon."

Sally's mum smiled, then left Sally to walk over to Brendan.

"Hey Sally." Brendan walked over casually, hands in his pockets, and that proud smirk glued to his angular face. He ran his fingers through his black hair. "Hows it going?"

"Good," Sally smiled. "You?"

"Cool. What movie do you wanna see?" It took them five minutes to decide on a film, then they walked together in the movie theatre. Brendan took a hold onto Sally's hand, which made her heart stop. Not in a good way though. It just didn't feel right.

* * *

Tasmin POV

"You got the plan?" Tasmin asked over the phone. She sat on the computer chair, a phone pressed to her ear.

"Yep," James replied grimly.

"Good. See you there. Bring the guys too."

"And you'll bring Sabrina?"

"Yep." Tasmin looked across the room to Sabrina, who was sitting on Tasman's neatly made bed, "She's coming."

"Bye."

"Bye." Tasmin hung up, and turned her head back to Sabrina.

The just looked at each other, frowning. Sabrina cracked a smile, "Brendan is going down."

"If all goes to plan." Tasmin smiled sheepishly. Luckily for them, the cinema was two blocks away. They'd be getting there quickly, and timing was essential.

* * *

James POV

"James?" Deon whined, "James?"

James put the disconnected phone down onto the table and turned to the impatient moron who'd been trying to catch his attention for the last 5 minutes.

"Jam-"

"What?" James asked, now getting a little annoyed.

"Finally! I was just beginning to think you'd gone brain dead. I mean, who can possibly resist answering such a lovely English accent as mine? No one! Except people whom are brain dead or what-not. Hence my earlier suspicions. Anyway..." At around about this point, everyone in the room lost interest. That being James, Cameron and Chase. All except for Deon who, unsurprisingly, was still talking.

"Get to the point!" Cameron interrupted impatiently.

"Fine. What's the plan, James?" Deon said, frowning at Cameron.

"OK. But you'll have to listen hard, 'cause it's a bit strange."

"We're listening," Chase confirmed patiently.

"Yup," Cameron added, resting his face on one hand, his elbow on his knee.

James nodded, "Here's the plan..."

* * *

Brendan (Danny) POV

Brendan looked over towards, Sally, sitting next to him in the theatre. They'd picked out some comedy movie. So far, it hadn't been too bad. But still a waste of money. Well... except seeing James' face when Brendan did the deed he'd quietly practised in his mind whilst waiting for Sally to arrive.

Sally was looking intently at the screen, concentration on her face. Her eyes darted quickly to Brendan and back to the movie. He stared deeply at her, to add effect, of course. Her eyes darted back to him, and back. She began to shift uncomfortably. Brendan frowned. This wasn't working out the way he wanted it. Why wasn't she head-over-heels in love with him yet? Brendan sighed in annoyance. She was stubborn. Like she liked someone else... like she wasn't sure of Brendan, and she didn't trust him. Brendan chuckled. _"Smart girl."_

He'd have to up his game. He casually picked up an arm, and slung it around Sally's shoulders, which immediately tensed at his touch. Reflexes, probably. He sent a caring smile to Sally, who slowly got used to the change of mood, and lent back into the chair a little. Someone in the movie made a joke, and Sally laughed her light, melodic laugh. Brendan found himself smiling warmly to himself, and quickly threw himself out of the trance. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to fall! She was!

_"Get a grip, you idiot. You DO NOT like this girl. She's just part of your little game," _Brendan reassured himself. Yeah. He didn't like her! Not at all!

Did he?

|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)|)

The movie ended, and the credits began climbing up the blackened screen. Brendan stood up with Sally and stretched his back and legs.

"Did you like it?" He smiled, one eyebrow raised.

"It was okay..." she said slowly, "If you don't think about the mostly bad jokes and generally bad plot-line."

"Yeah. It wasn't the best," Brendan laughed, Sally snickering quietly as they followed the crowd out of the cinema. Once outside, Brendan decided now was the time. The friendly mood might fade away, and he'd have to bring it back again. Brendan stared intensely at Sally, stopping walking. Sally stopped as well and looked up at him, staring into his eyes. She blushed and looked away, and Brendan panicked a little. He picked up her face so she was looking at him by her chin. "I had a lot of fun today. You're really cool," he spoke softly. She just stared back at him, as if getting lost in his eyes. That was intended. Brendan _did _have purple eyes. Slightly. As much as contacts could faze blue.

Their faces were getting unusually close, and Brendan stooped down, catching onto her lips, his eyes slowly closing. It was strange, but he pulled her closer, putting his arms around her waist. Soon enough, she started to kiss back. This too was intended. _"Good work Danny." __

* * *

_Sabrina POV

Tasmin looked down at her watch. "They should be coming out now," she told Sabrina. They stood up, and Sabrina signalled to the guys across the room.

"Are you sure this is a good plan? It's unusually... well, you're smart, and the plan couldn't have taken up much thinking."

"It'll do the job."

"I really don't want to bite him, Taz." Sabrina frowned, worried.

Tasmin sighed. "Fine. Don't. I'll get Cam to." Tasmin was about to dash across the hall, when Sabrina spotted Sally and Danny walk out of the cinema, and yanked Tasmin back behind the movie stand.

"They're out." Sabrina growled. She once again signalled to the boys, who were hiding behind another movie standee of Shrek or something, across the narrow room. They nodded, and turned back to peep out at Sally and Brendan. They were about to walk past, when Brendan stopped them. _"Oh no."_

"One, Two, Th-" Tasmin counted, but stopped dead in her tracks. Sabrina looked to Sally and Brendan, and her jaw dropped as Brendan leant down, and kissed Sally. On the lips. Sally's eyes widened, but Brendan pulled her into him more and her eyes fluttered closed and she angled her head to welcome the kiss. Sabrina's eyes were wide in horror and she looked over to James. His face was frozen in shock, and he stepped out from behind the movie stand. James shook his head slowly, walking backwards slightly, the turning and walking quickly away.

Sally and Brendan pulled apart, and sensed eyes on them. They turned their heads and took in everything around them. Chase, Deon and Cameron's heads poking out from beside the Shrek standee, Tasmin and Sabrina watching on with astonishment... James walking away, not daring to look back. Sally's eyes widened and she looked to Brendan, who's face was emotionless, but stony at the same time.

Deon shook his head, glaring angrily at Brendan, then turned to run after James. The two other boys walked after them.

Sabrina watched Tasmin's eyes narrow at Brendan, unusual for her _usual _shy exterior. Sally ran off to goat knows where. At the moment, Sabrina wasn't sure that she really cared. She was disappointed in Sally, but at the same time sorry for her.

Tasmin approached Brendan and the two began to bicker. Tasmin attacking, Brendan smirking. She'd told everyone about what Danny had told her about Sally getting over the incident one day, and Sabrina remembered this. She began to feel more sorry for Sally, because she knew that there wasn't a lot anyone could do to stop Brendan from breaking her. It was almost inevitable. Almost.

* * *

**Oooh. Cliffy. DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA! What will happen? Will anyone be able to help Sally out of her sudden predicament? Will James' heart be restored? I d'know. I haven't wrote it yet. JK. I _DO_ know, it's just not in words yet.  
**

**I won't make this long, cause I don't have a lot to say. Thankyou my reviewers! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!  
**

**Thanks for reading... Heh, sorry.**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo  
**


	13. Brendans MadAss Ending

**I hate really long AN's too. So I'll cut to the chase. Heh... Chase... Sorry for the late update, Vote on my poll PLEASE! And have fun reading!**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm, Michael Buckley does.****  


* * *

**

**Before Ferryport Landing**

**Chapter 13-**

Brendan (Danny) POV

The usual morning routine? James would wake up 30 minutes before me, get ready, wake me up. I'd get ready, then we'd walk to school together. This morning when I woke up, it was 8:00 am. Strange. I'd usually be woken up at 7:30. You know what else was strange? James wasn't there waking me up.

I sat up in is bed, still half asleep. I threw off the covers, now awaking to the reality of how little timeI had to get to school school. Why hadn't James woke me up half an hour ago? Then I remembered. The kiss. That'd make sense. I chuckled.

Yes. I loved to create ripples in James' stupid 'serene pond' life. Damn James. With his perfect life, good looks, intelligence and sporting skills. Why did he get to live like that? Where was my time of glory? I smirked. _"Not so perfect now, is it Jamesie?"_

I pulled on my clothes, and readied for the school day to come. It would, after all, be VERY eventful. Breaking hearts wasn't all fun and games.

* * *

James POV

I'd decided not to wake Brendan up. Right now, he didn't deserve it. And right now, I didn't need to talk to him. I could have given him a right hard kick, and be done with it. That might wake him up. But it wasn't my nature. He and Sally could do whatever the hell they wanted now. It was clear that she liked him.

The images flashed back through my head and I frowned. She'd _enjoyed _it. My chest gave up a hollow feeling.

Moving on.

I was half way to school, and so far had been walking the whole way through a light rain. I'd forgotten an umbrella, stupidly. But I could be excused. After all, I had other things to think about than _umbrellas. _But still, I regretted it. I was getting rather cold.

Soon, I rounded a corner and saw the tall school gates, with children and their parents gradually filling the area inside with their brightly colored umbrellas.

Once inside, the first person I saw was Sabrina. I wondered tentatively towards her. She had an umbrella, you see.

"Have you seen the guys?" I called, just before I had completely reached her. I saw Tasmin with her too, and they'd been- apparently- speaking very intently, so much that they didn't hear me.

"Hello?"

Tasmin looked up, followed by Sabrina. "Oh. Um... Hi, James."

"Hi. I was wondering if you'd seen Deon and the guys." I asked again.

"Oh, yeah. They're just over there," Tasmin answered, quietly. But not her usual quiet. She was less shy these days. Bold, even. Smart, bold- but shy-, Tasmin. The only one of the group to stand up to Brendan, other than myself. What an awesome friend.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. I turned to walk towards the guys, when a hand twirled me back around. _Twirled_. Yeah. I, James Banks, was being twirled. Like some kind of Marylin Monroe. Strange. Even weirder, I'd been twirled by Tasmin.

"Look, James. Are you okay?" Tasmin asked me, her hand on my shoulder. There was concern in her voice. _"Good to know someone isn't completely out to get me."_

"Yeah." I smiled at her. "It's Brendan. It's as much as I should expect from him."

"Well, you shouldn't worry too much." Tasmin hesitated, "Sally still likes you." She turned her back and walked away with Sabrina by her side.

"What?" I asked. But they were no longer within hearing distance. Or, at least, they weren't going to answer me.

Sally liked me? Had Tasmin just said that? I grinned, my mood instantly lifting. Well, I guess Brendan _had _come onto _her_. It was only... polite for her to not push him away.

As I walked towards Chase, Deon and Cameron there was slight bounce in my step. This day was almost good. But one mustn't get too sure of themselves. You know what they say about the egotistical.

* * *

Sally POV

You know when you do something? Something you have to make a decision on. There are all these walkways placed in front of you, and only one is going to lead you somewhere good. But you don't choose well, and everything just falls apart. The walkway crumbles beneath you. It slaps you in the face. Suddenly, you're so weighed down with this excruciating dread of what you've done, and you wish you could just go back in time and undo it all. You feel like the weight of the world's regret is resting on your shoulders, and you just feel so empty. Like you can't be bothered to do anything. Yeah. If you've ever felt that kind of thing, you'd know how painful it is.

I walked solemnly through the pouring silver rain, cars wizzing by me. I thought it was supposed to be Spring. Nearly Summer. Then why had the weather been do damn gloomy. Well, it suited the mood, at least.

I was confused with all this Danny stuff. Did that kiss mean we were going out? What was it _supposed _to mean? I had an infinite amount of questions, and no answers. But what I felt was the most important question? What the hell were my friends going to do about this.

If there was one person I really didn't need to see, it was Danny. And because life was just being so good to me at that moment, his was the next voice I heard.

"Hey Sally," He called from behind me. Not that I didn't like Danny, but now wasn't the time to be speaking to the very person who'd torn up my friendship.

"Hi," I answered.

"So you're late too, huh?"

"Yup." I'd be sticking to simplistic answers for then.

There was a still silence as we awkwardly walked together through the rain. "So... About yesterday," He paused, rubbing he back of his neck, "I'm sorry. I d'know what happened. I guess I just... yeah."

What? Had he just apologised? I guess I wasn't the only one feeling awkward about yesterday, "That's okay. I guess they shouldn't have followed us or something."

Danny smiled, "I guess so... So, does this mean we're..." His voice trailed off, "Dating?"

_"Er..."_

"I d'know," I said quietly. "Do you wanna be...?"

"Do you?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

You know what I'd said earlier about the biggest question? I hadn't even contemplated this one. Did I want to be with Danny? Did I really?

There was silence for a while. I didn't want to answer that question. But at the back of my mind, something was telling me that I didn't. You know? That heavy feeling in your gut that tells you no? I felt like I had to say yes, but I didn't want to. So I guess that was my answer. I didn't want to be with Danny. I didn't even _like _him.

But that would be too cruel. I couldn't tell him that. I decided I didn't want to answer the question, just look at my feet like an idiot. Thankfully, we reached the school and he changed the subject.

"Well, see you later. I gotta run. Maybe the teacher will forgive me then." He jogged off towards his class, leaving me to walk alone. _"I may as well get a late note. It's not like I'll make it to class before Mr Finch reads the class role."_ I wasn't feeling to good about what was going to happen that day. At least I had Chase in my class. He was an understanding guy.

((|(|(|(|(|((|(|(|(|(|(|(|(|(|(|(

Soon, it was recess. Luckily, Chase hadn't been angry at me. He'd understood, saying (and I quote) _'I don't understand why you think it's such a problem. Sure, Brendan is a bit of an idiot to James, but you can date whoever you want. It's not like anyone has claim over you. And even if you put that aside, Brendan HAD made all the moves in that date.' _Right now Chase was probably my favourite person. After a few minutes of talking to him, I was telling him my every thought on the situation. Remember me saying he was an understanding guy? Well, that was an understatement. He was like Oprah. Only less feminine and loud.

Anyway, he'd told me (like the psychiatrist he was) that if I didn't like Danny, I wasn't tied down to him. I didn't have to say I wanted to be his girlfriend. So, before I met with my friends, I'd have to tell Danny my answer.

I walked across the shining pavement to where Danny and his 'gang' usually sat. Once again, he was there, sitting on top of the picnic table with his mates. As I approached the table, one of his friends looked up to see me. He nudged his friend, who turned to me as well.

"Woooooooo." One of the guys jeered at Danny, they started elbowing him in the ribs as they all laughed together. When Danny saw me he grinned and turned to a girl behind him, He redirected her face so that it was inches from his, then kissed her. Full on. I watched in confusion. My heart sunk. Like it cracked in half. Why would anyone do such a thing. My breath caught in my throat, and everyone just looked from me to Danny in shock. Except of course for the girl he was making out with, who didn't seem to quite get that Danny was already dating someone. After a short while, they stopped, and Danny turned to me with a smirk spreading across his angular face.

* * *

Brendan POV

I put on my teasing-est smirk I had. I studied Sally's expression, but faltered. The smirk on my face melted.

Sally looked unfazed. More so like she was shaking her head and laughing slightly. She looked up at me, and beckoned me over with a crooked smile. I stood up from the table, and walked towards her. Call me a moron, but hey. What else was I going to do? Just keep sitting there and continue to my talking with my friends?

I arrived to her with a questioning look on my face, but decided I couldn't get too out of character. "She was _so _much better than you." I commented with a smirk.

She smiled sweetly up at me then in one swift movement, grabbed my shoulders and kneed me in the crutch. With the strength of one million men. My mouth shot open, and I fell to the ground, clenching my eyes shut. THE PAIN! IT BURNED!

All I could hear were the laughs of what seemed to be my friends. Those bastards.

I opened my eyes and saw Sally skip away. Just skipping away.

* * *

Sally POV

"So you don't even CARE about Brendan just kissing someone else in front of you?"

"No. I didn't like him anyway. The reason I was heading over there was to tell him that he was dumb anyway. But I guess that way it went down was more fun," I explained.

Deon laughed happily, "Yeah... I'm glad you finally got your head around that. It was only, I d'know... half a week late?"

"Well you can thank Chase for being such a nice friend about it. You guys can just kill me for all I care. I _betrayed_ you all. I'm going to burn in hell, now!" _'If I wasn't ALREADY going to burn in hell. The things I'd done.'_

Tasmin, Sabrina, Cameron, Chase, Deon and James stood around me. All of my awesome friends. What more could I want?

James smiled softly. I expected he wasn't feeling to happy right now. I'd just gone and dated his moronic cousin. "Hey Sally?" James asked, "Can I talk to you over there?" Deon and Cameron grinned at eachother knowingly, which made me feel strange. What was going to happen?

James lead me to a quiet corner away from everyone, and stopped me. "Are you really okay? I mean... you did like him a bit, didn't you?"

I threw a friendly smile at James. He was cool. Coolest man on the planet. And now I remembered who I _really _liked. "It hurt, I guess. For a second. But I guess that when I saw that idiot girl hanging off him, I never wanted to be like her. She was stupid. I'm not that stupid. You saying I'm stupid?" I threatened jokingly.

James laughed, "Now here's the real Sally that we all know and love. The crazy one who's long over due for her trip to the asylum."

"Whats an asylum?" I asked. What the hell _was_ an asylum?

"You never mind." He smiled. Then he seemed to notice the bandage tied around my upper arm, hiding a deep, bloody cut. "What's that for? Are you okay?"

My smile weakened. Way to ruin my happy day. Because this was certainly what I wanted to talk about. "Meh, it's nothing. Just a few stitches." I decided I needed to change the subject.

"Sabrina mentioned something about a 'master plan' that you guys had made to 'foil' Brendan's plans. Would you care to share this 'plan' of yours?"

James snorted a laugh, "Oh. It was really dumb."

"Tell me!"

He sighed, "Me and the guys were going to jump in front of you and wave our arms about like psychos, to distract you guys. Then Sabrina was going to bite Brendan so that he forgot about you, then Tasmin was going to drag you away and tell you all about how Brendan had told her he was going to hurt you."

I broke down in laughter, the scene playing out in my head. Four out-of-their-minds boys, and one rabid Sabrina chomping at Brendan's leg hungrily. "What the hell?"

James laughed with me, and we walked back to the main group, in utter stitches.

* * *

**Aw... I'm actually happy with this chapter. I think it's a good ending. A bit abrupt, but it did the trick. And that plan actually was the plan. I thought it... in my might and wisdom. And creativity. XD**

**Thanks for reading, and I'd like you to all know, that this isn't the last chapter. There are more. XD How fun! Sorry... yeah... :B**

**Thankyou to my reviewers! I love you ALL! **EstrangeloEdessa, Lara D, Tazzy, feministgrimm, and loverofbooks4eva. Thankyou to you all!

**-Elligoat  
xoxo**


	14. Goodbye from the gang

**Okey Dokey.**

**Wow.**

**That is all I have to say, after... what, 5 months? 4? **

**I've read over my story.**

**I might kill myself over the lack of quality.**

**And still. I'm going to update it. 'Past Me' had no idea where this story was going. It is basically just a lead up to my bigger idea, which is the sequel to this. When I started this, I didn't know where it could possibly go. **

**I've read the story, and I realize that the characters in my story were dealing with issues much greater than ten year olds did. In my mind, I was thinking that I could stretch the maturity level of these kids. **

**So, in conlusion to all I have said about 'Past Me', whom I am deciding to blame this fiction on. I am sorry, if I didn't finish this story. I truly am. But at least what I'm about to do will bring my more planned story in to action, hopefully sooner than later.**

**This story is discontinued. I would delete it off of fanfiction, because I am so ashamed of it, but at least one day I might look back on it, and be able to see how flipping much I've come since first years on fanfiction. And I might find comfort in that.**

**This story is discontinued. I don't expect anyone to really care, but it is.**

**Thankyou to those people who've been reading this story. Really. I thank you so much. and I'm sorry for only updating 5 months later with a discontinuation notice.**

_(And after I've written all the chapters of the sequel to this, I will submit it to fanfiction. I tell you, it will have a storyline)_**  
**

**Thankyou  
-Elligoat  
xoxo**


	15. Just an Update

**For anyone who cares, I won't be finished writing the sequel for at least another two months. :/ Oh well. But don't worry, it will hopefully be epic. I've written 12 chapters, and am in the process of writing the 13. Which is in my notebook, so I need to copy, like, 5 chapters from my notebook into Microsoft word. Which is taking a while, but once I'm done, things will hopefully move a lot quicker.**

**I'm up to chapter 8 in the word document and I have... 29 pages and... 12,658 words. :D  
**

**Hope you're taking care. :)**

**-L.E Goat  
**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
